


【授權翻譯】A Study in Strays <野貓的研究>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Catlock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, First Time, M/M, Supernatural Elements, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>約翰搬進了221B。不幸的是，那裡已經被事先占據了…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397611) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



 

 

 

 

「樓上還有另一間臥室，」那位房東，哈德森太太說道，「如果你有需要的話。」  
  
「是嗎？」約翰道，心想著， ** _兩間臥室，開什麼玩笑？_** 「嗯…不錯。」  
  
說真的，從《倫敦晚報》廣告上面寫的價格看來，約翰以為會看到個垃圾堆。某種前身是毒品加工實驗室，或滿牆都是彈孔、地墊沾滿不明褐色汙漬的地方。而不是像這樣配有兩間臥室、設備齊全、毫無汙漬或可疑味道。  
（譯註：《倫敦晚報》=Evening Standard，倫敦發行的免費晚報）  
  
這裡甚至不僅只是設備齊全而已；這裡根本是塞滿了雜物。光是客廳就有兩張扶手椅，一些書架，一座沙發，一個桌子，一個茶几，書架上還排滿了書和各種小玩意：一組國際象棋，各式花瓶和玻璃古玩，一個水果盆，一個米字旗抱枕。  
  
簡言之：這裡好得不像是真的。  
  
「所以你覺得如何，華生醫生？」哈德森太太在帶著約翰逛完一整圈以後問道。  
  
「這個嘛……」他在腦袋裡搜羅著適當的字眼。現在的情況是，約翰覺得自己還算懂得看人，而哈德森太太也不像個騙子或會為了一己之私隱藏什麼資訊。事實上，就目前為止看來，他還挺喜歡她的。  
  
「這裡很不錯，」他承認道，「但是──別誤會我的意思──但是這價格真的有點便宜。事實上，不只是一點點而已，這可比它該有價值便宜上 ** _太多_** 了。我在想你是不是還有什麼事情沒告訴我。」  
  
哈德森太太遲疑了一會，抿起唇，邊思考著邊揉起頸子。她的表情約翰曾在他之前的病人臉上看過。就是那種， ** _我是該說呢，還是不該說？  
  
_** 終於，她深吸了一口氣道，「我得提醒你，親愛的，這裡有點……嗯，不太尋常。」  
  
*  
  
約翰只花了一趟工就把他的東西從那個慘淡的小套房搬到貝克街221B號的新公寓，然後花了不到一小時全部開箱完畢。在哈德森太太給他弄了個三明治跟一杯茶（「就這一次，」她道，「我是你的房東，不是你的管家。」）後，約翰開啟了另一趟更完整的公寓之旅。  
  
他先從樓下的臥室開始。房門是關著的，他不記得之前去的時候有關上，所以他帶點兒不安的把門開了，但它看起來就跟前幾天一模一樣。  
  
這裡就跟客廳一樣堆滿了雜物。靠牆的架子上有一整排的書，以及某種半身雕像。再旁邊是門傑列夫的照片，而約翰之所以會認得他純粹是因為他的照片就擺在一幅週期元素表之下。  
（譯註：門傑列夫=Mendeleev，製作出世界上第一個週期元素表的俄國化學家）  
  
床非常的整齊而且──約翰在躺了一會以後發現──不可思議的舒適。舒適到他有想要小睡一下，但現在已經過午接近晚上了，而他眼下最不需要做的就是搞亂他本來就已經夠亂的睡眠習慣。  
  
所以他起身到樓上的臥室探險──以一種非常緩慢的速度──他的跛腳使他每踩一步階梯都得停頓一下。那裡沒有任何雜物，牆上連一幅畫都沒有，而且那個床，雖然也一樣整齊的鋪著床被跟床單，看起來不知怎麼地就是比樓下那個淒涼。  
  
 ** _不會在這上面花什麼時間了，我看，_** 他想著，然後退到樓梯口上。  
  
樓下 ** _碰_** 的一聲發出巨響。  
  
約翰的腦袋立馬跳出 ** _槍聲_** ！然後跪下地，把拐杖像武器一般抓在手裡──然後才反應過來這不可能。那跟槍擊的音調完全不同，再說，他也不是在阿富汗了。再怎麼說他也不會在自己的公寓遭受槍擊才是。  
  
約翰火速衝下樓並快速的掃過所有的房間，但一個人都沒看到──只有臥室門又一次關上了。被甩上的，他猜想，那就能解釋剛才的巨響了。他走近那扇門，把門開個縫瞧瞧，但房裡的一切跟他離開時一樣。沒有任何東西離開原本的位置。  
  
他悄悄的潛進，翻動各種小玩意，打開抽屜，甚至趴到床底下偷瞧，還好好的研究了地毯，但什麼都沒有發現。  
  
「很好，」約翰道。他就站在房間的中央，正在做最後巡視時突然明白到，自己正在咧嘴微笑。「你想玩是吧，我奉陪了。」  
  
*  
  
約翰那晚很容易就睡著了，但在早上的某個時點突然醒來。天色仍然昏暗，只有街燈銀色的光線從窗外透進來。  
  
他側躺在那兒好一會，想起他在哪跟為什麼在那，然後突然有種他正在被監視毛骨悚然感襲捲而來。那種令人頭皮發麻感覺從他後頸漫延開來，讓他的肩膀跟著緊繃、四肢震顫。他眨眨眼驅散最後一絲睡意，然後翻過身仰躺。  
  
在他頭頂有一雙眼睛，在窗外照進來的微弱光線中閃閃發光，一開始看起來就像單純飄浮在空中。不過在約翰多眨了幾次眼睛之後，總算看得出它們所屬的那張臉的輪廓。  
  
「所以，」他說道，「你就是我付得起房租的那個原因了。」  
  
說實在，他本來預期的是隻笨重、龐大又恐怖的野獸，但那隻貓看起來差不多就是正常尺寸。它的毛是深色的，不過約翰在暗影裡也說不清是怎樣的顏色。牠優雅的盤據在約翰頭頂正上方的床頭板上，探出一點點頭好窺探──而且是眨也不眨地──約翰的臉。  
  
就在約翰說話的時候，牠的耳朵向腦後壓平了，而且發出咆哮聲，又低又沉。  
  
「喔好啦，」約翰冷靜的對著牠道，「你真的嚇死人了。」  
  
牠馬上就安靜了，雖然還在持續凝視著。  
  
「這 ** _真的_** 讓人很不舒服，我得說。」約翰承認道。「而且如果你繼續這樣多搞幾個禮拜，我可以想像為什麼會有人受不了。但，很抱歉要告訴你的是，這還不夠嚇走我。」  
  
他翻身側躺回去，那隻貓開始發出另外一種咆哮，這次是尖銳刺耳的號叫聲。有那麼一會，約翰有點擔心他會有生理上的危險──如果牠跳到他身上對他張牙舞爪，那真的能造成很大的傷害──但那隻貓就只是停留在床頭板上而且，在約翰維持靜止不動好幾秒後，牠又再次安靜下來了。  
  
然後就只是寂靜，於是約翰繼續保持著絕對的靜止，閉上眼並維持平穩的呼吸。那隻貓還在那裡，還在看著他，那股子被注視的感覺就像他皮膚底下鑽著蟲一樣。但牠就這麼隨他去了。  
  
終於，約翰開始打起瞌睡，然後等他再次清醒過來時已經是大清早了，而那隻貓已經不見了。  
  
*  
  
他在廚房桌子底下發現他最愛的毛衣撕成的布條。還有更多被塞到冰箱下和臥室垃圾筒後面，有一塊看起來像衣擺的布條躺在樓梯上，帶著標籤的那部份則被塞進沙發的椅墊裡。  
  
那些碎布全部湊起來還拼不成半件毛衣，但他把整間公寓都找翻天也沒找到其他塊碎布。  
  
他把那些碎布條排列在茶几上，然後在扶手椅上坐了下來，下巴擱在手上思考著。他難以理解竟然會有這麼他媽的一隻貓把他最愛的毛衣給從臥室的抽屜櫃中挖了出來，拖到這裡，撕成碎片，然後亂扔在公寓裡──就在這麼短短的幾個小時裡。  
  
然而他也想像不出還有其他可能。  
  
「你真他媽的混蛋，」他說著，在自己的掌心裡微笑起來。  
  
*  
  
約翰向哈德森太太借了手電筒，然後走遍了每個房間，徹底搜查了每個大到夠躲進一隻貓的角落或縫隙。  
  
這幾乎花上一整天──像這樣的小地方在221B多得驚人──結果，約翰的腳走到快疼死了都還沒能瞄到那隻貓的身影。沒有半點貓尿或糞便味，沒有任何硬質表面上有爪痕，沒有貓毛卡在家具或地毯上。  
  
「哦，牠可聰明了，親愛的，」哈德森太太在約翰歸還手電筒時說。「我打電話給好多 ** _好多_** 人來找牠，你知道嗎，從來沒人找到過。RSPCA（英國皇家防止虐待動物協會）甚至不相信牠是真的。我已經被禁止再打給他們了。」  
  
「但是牠一定就住在這棟房子的某個地方，」約翰說，「不然就是牠有什麼辦法可以偷溜進來。」  
  
「嗯，」她有些無助的聳聳肩，「歡迎你去把它找出來。」  
  
約翰決定另一個方法會更好：他打算讓那隻貓自己來找他。  
  
他在轉角的商店買了一個鮪魚罐頭，然後把鋪上一整匙鮪魚醬的盤子和裝了新鮮水的碗放在廚房。那晚，他早早的上了床，確信自己在讓那隻動物信任自己這件事情上前進了一步。  
  
到了早上，他發現盤子跟碗都給翻倒了。大部份的鮪魚塗覆在整個地板上，有一小部份則浮在潑灑出來的水中。  
  
「進展不錯。」約翰說著，開始找些東西來打掃這一團混亂。  
  
*  
  
「你喜歡你的新公寓，是吧？」艾拉──約翰的心理醫生──問道。「你搬進去以後看起開心多了。」  
  
說 ** _開心_** 是有點過頭，但約翰在搬進去以後確實感覺好多了，比較不像在這個彩色世界裡的一抹暗淡灰影。  
  
「還好，」他說，「我似乎是交上了某種室友，事實上。」  
  
艾拉的筆停頓了下── ** _正面影響_** ，她正在她的筆記本上寫著──然後好奇的揚起眉。  
  
「一隻貓，」約翰說明。「房東認為牠屬於某個前房客，但她沒法讓牠離開。」  
  
「真有意思，」艾拉說道，以一種她真的不這麼覺得的口吻。「那麼工作找得如何？」  
  
啊，是了，約翰想起來了。他是該去找個能養活自己的差事。不論哈德森太太的房租有多便宜，光靠他的退休金是無法在倫敦生活太久的。  
  
「你還沒開始，」艾拉的筆又一次動了起來，約翰轉開視線，在感覺到手指開始震顫時在扶手上輕敲著。  
  
「最近有點忙，要搬家安頓什麼的。只是還沒空開始。」  
  
艾拉點點頭，還在寫。「很好，真的。別覺得得強迫自己做什麼。安頓好一切對目前來說會是個很好的計劃。」然後筆停下了，她抬起視線若有所思的凝視他。「那麼部落格寫得如何了？」  
  
*  
  
在心理治療後，約翰回到公寓然後發現冰箱門大開，裡頭大部份的東西都散落在地板上。一盒蛋散了開來，蛋殼碎裂，而且那瓶牛奶──昨天才買的──灑得到處都是，弄出比昨天水碗翻倒時還大的水窪。  
  
「老天爺，」約翰喃喃地道，放低他的拐杖然後小心翼翼的跪下來好檢視這一團災難。  
  
那裡有一撮短短的，深色的毛髮浮在牛奶上，他撈出來仔細瞧了瞧。黑色的毛，看起來是。現場沒有小小的牛奶腳印向外延伸，給約翰一點線索那隻動物現在會在哪裡，這真是令人驚奇又失望。  
  
「你 ** _很_** 聰明啊，不是嗎？」他道。  
  
這情況非常、非常的奇怪到他無法忍住一個微笑，直到他開始打掃這團混亂時開始對自己輕笑起來，猜想著到底是什麼樣的貓有辦法自己開冰箱──又是什麼樣的貓會想這麼幹。  
  
*  
  
在那之後，約翰就無法在冰箱裡保存任何東西太久。每當他睡覺，每當他離開，它就會被再次打開，裡面所有的東西都會被推下地板，他每次醒來或回來總要清裡另一團災難。  
  
終於，他把冰箱徹底清空，電也給拔掉了，開始任著冰箱門大開著。  
  
然後老鼠屍體開始出現在公寓裡。在他最愛的扶手椅上，在廁所裡，在浴缸裡，在他的鞋子裡，在他的抽屜的兩條褲子間，甚至是他的枕頭上，就放在他的頭旁邊──那還是他在半夜轉過臉蹭上去時發現的。  
  
而且那些老鼠還不只是死了而已──牠們被肢解了。部份肢體喪失，或是整個肚子被扯開來，或者被剝了皮撕成碎片。  
  
「我想牠喜歡你，」哈德森太太在某次邀請他來喝杯茶時說道。  
  
「真的嗎？」約翰答道，不怎麼相信。「我知道有人說過貓若是帶死掉的動物屍體給你是代表友愛，但當這些動物都被徹底的蹂躪而且牠們的內臟還弄髒了你的內褲，這感覺比較像是在表達敵意吧。」  
  
「喔，不，不是那樣的，」她在壺裡的水開始滾了的時候在他面前擺上一盤小餅乾。「你知道嗎，上一個住進221B的人她的上臂縫了十二針。可憐的女孩，她不過是小睡一下，然後那隻貓就跳到她身上，亮出爪子。太可怕了，那真的是太可怕。」  
  
約翰瞪著眼，想起他的第一夜一陣發涼──當時他一覺醒來就看到那隻貓在他頭頂的床頭板上。「然後這……這些事還沒讓你想在我搬進來之前警告我一下？」  
  
哈德森太太無所謂的擺擺手。「喔不，我對你有種不錯的感覺。從我第一眼見到你就這樣覺得。不像其他人，特別是在夏洛克之後搬進來的那個。我一點也不喜歡他。他有某些地方就是讓我不覺得不對勁，你懂嗎，我也說不清楚。而且他比其他人還慘。被咬了 ** _兩次_** ，在他──」  
  
「夏洛克，」約翰重覆道，「他是……他就是那個一開始把貓帶來的傢伙？」  
  
「一定是他了。真難想像，夏洛克從來就看不出能跟隻寵物處得來，但…」她嘆口氣。  
  
「他是什麼樣子的人？」  
  
「夏洛克嗎？嗯，他是一個偵探。他有時候會協助警方，大部份是謀殺案，但也接私人案子。他失蹤的時候正在辦其中一個案子。你要加糖嗎，親愛的？」  
  
「不了謝謝，」約翰說道，伸手接過哈德森太太遞給他的那杯冒著蒸氣的茶。  
  
「警方從來沒有發現任何他的蹤跡。真令人難過。」  
  
哈德森太太看起來真的很難過。她轉開視線盯向別處，沉默了好一陣子，一手覆在嘴上，約翰看到她深呼吸了好幾下，控制住她的情緒。在她終於能夠繼續時雙眼都明顯的濕潤了。  
  
「我去收拾他的東西的時候，發現那隻貓在那裡。牠看起來糟透了，餓的半死，看起來好像好幾個禮拜沒有好好的整理過自己的毛了。更不用提牠把那些地毯搞的……」  
  
搖搖頭，哈德森太太捧著她自己那杯茶坐到約翰對面。  
  
「可憐的小東西，」她說，「那段時間裡牠一定是被獨自留在那裡了。」  
  
*  
  
「我在網路上查了他的資料，」在他們下一次諮商時，約翰告訴艾拉道，「找到了他的網站，顯然還在運作。『科學演譯法』。那上面還有篇二百四十種菸草灰的研究。他聽起來像個華而不實的蠢蛋，老實說。也許可以解釋為什麼他的貓會是那副德性。」  
  
「搞不好，」艾拉說，筆尖在她的筆記本上輕輕拍打著。「我們可以聊點你的事。」  
  
突然間，約翰感覺有點像個上緊發條的玩具被突然止住，機心引擎還在徒勞的想要運轉。  
  
「喔，」他說著，咽口口水然後在他的椅子上的調整了下坐姿，膝蓋不小心敲上他的拐杖。「好吧。」  
  
*  
  
他帶著惡劣的心情離開了心理治療師的辦公室，在回貝克街公寓前先上了史畢迪的店買了三明治和小餅乾。  
  
他的筆記型電腦──那天早上還安放在客廳桌上的──頭上腳下地躺在地板上。  
  
「 ** _天啊。_** 」  
  
把拐杖好好的靠上桌子後，約翰慢慢跪到地上，輕輕的把他的電腦給翻正。挪動的時候有些東西在裡面喀啦作響──這可真不是好現象，然後當他按壓電源鍵時，螢幕還是一片漆黑，整台機器安靜無聲。  
  
「幹。」他垂下頭，深吸口氣，想著他倒底要怎麼樣才能負擔得起去修理這台電腦──或是買一台新的。  
  
「這大概意味著我再也沒法寫任何部落格文章了。」他說。想起來這大概是眼下局勢的唯一光明面。  
  
在他身後傳來一絲微弱的動靜，約翰轉過頭發現那隻貓高貴地端坐在廚房的餐桌上，青綠色的眼睛正盯著他。牠的身體比約翰想像的還要長，有著一雙奇大的貓掌，毛色烏黑油亮。牠看著約翰，一動也不動，全然的靜止，眼睛都沒眨一下，甚至都看不出有在呼吸，這簡直比牠火力全開時還要令人不安。  
  
「所以我要謝謝你了，是嗎？」約翰問，對著電腦比劃了下。  
  
那隻貓的耳朵向後一轉，然後開始嘶叫。牠的虎牙──約翰忍不住要注意到──又利又長，他想起哈德森太太說過的：『被咬了 ** _兩次_** ，在他──』但那隻貓似乎沒打算冒險靠近，當然更無法靠近到能咬人。  
  
「好吧，真是恭喜了。」  
  
嘶叫聲在約翰撐起腿，抓住桌子邊緣支撐住身子時，變成低沉呼隆的咆哮。  
  
「安靜，」約翰在站直身時對著牠道，「我沒要靠近你。」  
  
咆哮聲停止了，雖然那隻貓的耳朵仍然轉向後，目光緊縮而銳利。牠看著約翰把壞掉的電腦放上桌子然後拉了把椅子，掏出他的三明治和小餅干。  
  
「這全都是因為你幹的這些好事，你知道吧，」他發現自己邊吃邊對著那隻貓說話。「冰箱門老是沒辦法關上的時候根本沒法在公寓裡儲藏食物。你是個見鬼的麻煩蛋，你就是。雖然我很感謝自己沒被攻擊，順便一提。哈德森太太告訴過我你對前幾任房客幹過什麼事。」  
  
那三明治雖然很美味，卻也讓他口渴起來，但約翰並不想進廚房找喝的。至少不是在那隻貓還坐在廚房餐桌上、關注著他的每一個動作、尾巴還激烈的在木頭桌面上拍打的時候。也許他可以下樓跟哈德森太太要杯水喝。  
  
正當他還在思考的時候，那隻貓躍下地板然後掠上沙發椅。牠趴到邊上，爪子在沙發布上扒了兩下，最後盤據在扶手上，歪著頭盯著約翰看。  
  
「時機真剛好。」約翰說。  
  
他安靜的把椅子往後推，然後很慢很慢的站起身好別驚擾到那隻那隻貓，而牠則看起來並不怎麼在意。牠的尾巴雖然還在拍動著，但已經冷靜多了，變得比較像波浪般的起起落落。  
  
隨著一個短暫而刻意的動作，約翰拿著他的垃圾進到廚房扔進垃圾筒裡。然後他從廚櫃裡拿了個玻璃杯出來，開了水龍頭盛了些冷水，在晃回客廳時喝了一口。  
  
那隻貓已經不在沙發上了，約翰突然感到一陣強烈的失望──然而並沒有持續很久。掃視過整個房間，他又一次發現那隻貓的身影，這次是在客廳桌子旁的地板上。牠的尾巴搭著約翰的拐杖──正被遺忘地躺在約翰低下身子檢查電腦時擺放它的地方。  
  
那隻貓的尾巴尾端正戳著拐杖把手，好像在說著： _ **你忘了它了，是嗎？  
  
**_ 「噢，」約翰說。他的腿甚至都沒抽一下，即使他已經放上了身體的重量在走路。「這可新奇了。」  
  
*  
  
那隻貓接下來一整天都跟著他，總是保持著一定的距離，總是一直盯著他，好像他是個需要被持續監控的可疑人物。牠在約翰嘗試（而且徒勞地）修好他的電腦時盯著他看。牠在約翰弄泡麵當晚餐時盯著他看。牠在約翰自學著該怎麼用他的手機上網時盯著他看。  
  
那晚在約翰刷牙時，那隻貓終於不見了。他快速的找了一圈確認了下，甚至爬上樓檢查樓上的臥室，但毫無牠的蹤影。很快他就上床了，想著大概要過好幾天才會再次看到那隻貓了。  
  
然而，到了早上，約翰眨眨眼逐漸甦醒，然後在床上翻過身時發現那隻貓就坐在五斗櫃上，就在那個不知名的半身雕像旁。  
  
「提醒你一下，我在床頭櫃裡有把槍，」約翰對牠道，翻開被子坐起身。「而且還有創傷症候群的症狀。那是我心理醫生說的，總之。在早上把我驚醒大概不會是什麼好主意。」  
  
那隻貓的尾巴在約翰起身的時候亂無章法地抖動起來。他除了內褲和T恤什麼也沒穿，那隻貓還一直張著大眼睛盯著他，讓他一時有種奇怪的曝露感。  
  
「不知道有沒有人跟你說過，」約翰說，「你真的不只有一點點古怪欸，老兄。」  
  
那隻貓亮出牙齒短暫而尖銳的嘶了一聲，然後跳下地板從房裡竄了出去。  
  
*  
  
約翰開始在他的毛衣上發現貓毛──非常多的貓毛。不只是幾根而已，就像他在自己的褲子、外套甚至──老天爺幫幫忙──他的內褲上發現的那種，而是厚厚的一層鋪在偏僻的地方。這特別奇怪因為約翰在之前花了多少週都沒在公寓裡 ** _找到_** 一根貓毛。  
  
「你睡在我的毛衣上嗎？」有天早上，在他打開毛衣抽屜，發現最上面那件褐色絞花針織毛衣上面 ** _覆蓋_** 了一層黑毛時，他對著那隻貓問道。  
  
那隻貓，當然了，什麼話都沒說，僅管牠的耳朵向後壓平著好像被他的問題給冒犯了。他一點都不懂貓的行為和它代表的意義，只知道呼嚕代表滿足，哈氣或咆哮代表不爽。  
  
「所以你不會讓我靠近你，但你會自己鑽進我的抽屜睡在我的衣服上？話說回來你倒底是怎麼進去的？」  
  
他們建立起一種奇怪的關係。那隻貓持續在公寓裡跟蹤約翰，在他冒險多靠近個一兩吋時嘶嘶叫，但有時候，如果約翰保持不動或安靜了好一段時間，牠會躺下來然後任雙眼半閉。然而只要約翰那怕是搔一下鼻子，那隻貓就警醒了，關注著他的下一個動作。  
  
「我就說牠喜歡你，」下一次他被邀去喝茶時哈德森太太對他說道。  
  
「我不太確定牠怎麼看待我的，」約翰回道，「我不確定 ** _牠_** 知道自己是怎麼看待我的。」  
  
一天晚上，約翰坐在他的椅子上慵懶而隨意的翻著他在客廳書架上找到的書──《弓街補手回憶錄》，那隻貓就睡在沙發上。牠長長的身子橫跨過墊子，小小的胸膛隨著呼吸起起伏伏。  
（譯註：Memoirsof a Bow Street Runner，就是S2E3偵探在一開頭吊個假人做研究時看的那本書，弓街補手=倫敦警察之舊綽號）  
  
一時興起，約翰慢慢地、輕輕地把書向下放到膝蓋上，然後搆到安放在椅子扶手上的手機。約翰拍照的時候，那隻貓的耳朵抽動了一下，但是並沒有醒過來。他對自己笑了笑，對這隻幾個月前哈莉送給他的手機所拍到的第一張照片非常滿意──滿意到他突然有股強烈的慾望想要分享一下。  
  
他花了老半天才搞懂該如何從他的手機上傳照片到他的部落格，然後又花了幾乎一樣長的時間去為這篇文章加上標題。（他在使用正常的鍵盤打字都慢得要命了，現在用這小小的手機螢幕，再搭配上他笨拙粗大的手指，簡直是不可能的任務。）總之他還是搞定了，這也是他在電腦壞掉之後的第一篇部落格文章，標題是「我的新室友」，然後簡單的寫著「嗯…算是吧」，接著是那張照片。  
  
那隻貓一路睡到約翰起身換睡衣。牠整個驚醒過來，一副警覺而又茫然的模樣，然後就跳下沙發跟著他進了臥室。  
  
*  
  
就在約翰前往街角商店買些豆子、麵包和茶的時候，他的手機響了。這實在太太太太不尋常到他過了好一會才明白，那是 ** _他的_** 手機在大街上暢快的發出電子噪音。哈莉有時會打給他，艾拉也會打來提醒他有預約，但除此之外約翰的手機一直很沉默，主要用途都是拿來上網、看看電子郵件和給他那個睡覺中的類室友拍拍照。  
  
驚訝又有一點點慌張地他把手機從外套口袋裡掏了出來。 ** _未知_** ** _號碼_** ，螢幕上寫著。約翰很想忽視掉它──幾乎真的就這麼做了，事實上──但不知怎麼他發現自己還是接了起來。  
  
「哈囉？」  
  
一個不熟悉的男性聲音傳來。「在你右邊的建築物上有一個監視器。看見了嗎？」  
  
約翰在人行道上猛然頓住，惹怒了跟在他身的女人，憤憤的哼了哼繞過他而去。「抱歉，」約翰對她道，趕緊閃到一邊免得擋到其他人的路。然後，他對著電話裡的男人道：「你哪位？我在跟誰說話？」  
  
「你看見鏡頭了嗎，華生醫師？」  
  
他向左一看然後輕易的就找到那個監視器。就高掛在牆上正對準著他的方向。  
  
「是，」約翰道，「我看到了。」  
  
「看仔細了。」  
  
隨即，那個監視鏡頭轉呀轉的直到完全不再對向他的方向為止。約翰看著，詭異的感覺很冷靜，試圖要組織一點什麼回應。然後那個男人又說話了。  
  
「在你左手邊的建築物最上面還有另一個監視器。你看到了嗎？」  
  
約翰看到了──它也正對著他的方向──他回答：「嗯…」  
  
如同第一個，那個鏡頭轉開了。  
  
這種偷偷摸摸、幽微、操弄的小動作讓他整個火大起來。約翰猛然深吸了口氣準備好面對那個男人的下一個動作。  
  
「我 ** _可以_** 再說點什麼威脅，」電話裡的男人道：「但我想情勢對你來說已經很清楚了。」  
  
一輛黑色的轎車停到路邊，然後司機爬了出來打開後車門，在等著約翰穿過人行道上車時都沒瞧他一眼。  
  
「上車，華生醫師。」那個男人道，然後電話就掛了。  
  
約翰放下手，思考著他有哪些選項。並不多。他可以配合，然後走進一個不熟悉而且有潛在危險的情境。他可以拒絕，冒著被追殺和被強制綁架的危險。他可以假裝配合，然後伺機抵抗，然後可能會搞到讓自己受傷甚至被殺。  
  
於是，握緊拳頭挺起肩膀，他上了車。  
  
*  
  
他被載到一個倉庫，一個不認識、看起來很虛偽、穿著上好的西式套裝的男人正在等著他。那男人靠著一把長長的傘站在一個高背椅子前，示意他坐下。約翰維持站姿，肌肉放鬆地跟對方保持了一大段距離。  
  
到這個時候，他已經為這場小綁架考慮過幾個原因，一個比一個還不可能。一般說來，他通常會避免激怒任何人，尤其是那種有權有勢到能夠遠端遙控監視器的人。他的最佳假設是這一切和阿富汗有關──再怎麼說那也是約翰這一生中，唯一一段真的有在做什麼重要事情的時期。此外完全沒有其他事能搆得上邊。  
  
「請坐下，約翰，」那個男人道，用他的傘尖指著那把椅子。  
  
「我就站著，謝謝。」  
  
那個男人對他露出微笑。那種不怎麼像微笑的微笑，那種每次都會把約翰惹得有點怒的微笑。「是，你看起來是站的不錯，」那個假笑男，若無其事地又一次靠上他的傘。「你的跛腳不久之前還相當明顯，但現在看看你──甚至都沒帶著你的拐杖了。這復原狀況可真是驚人啊，你說是不是？」  
  
 ** _沒錯_** ，約翰想著， ** _絕對是阿富汗_** 。他一語不發，維持面無表情地抬著下巴。  
  
那個男人好奇的歪了歪頭。「你看起來不怎麼害怕。」  
  
「你看起來不怎麼可怕。」  
  
這可說得上是事實了。這男人弱不禁風；約翰都能在一秒內打斷他的手腳，然後不給掙扎機會地折斷他的脖子。是這男人的人脈讓他擔心。事實上，這整場對話可能都被監視了。搞不好還有狙擊手躲在上方的陰暗處，來福槍對準了約翰，就等著他的下一動。  
  
那個男人輕笑。「啊，是了，軍人的勇氣。勇敢是愚蠢最仁慈的代名詞了，你不覺得嗎？」他的笑容消逝，咄咄逼人的視線把約翰從頭到腳看了個透、拆解成片。「你跟夏洛克福爾摩斯是什麼關係？」  
  
地板似乎在約翰的腳下沉墜，讓他有那麼一會兒踩不到實地。他的思路散架了。 ** _夏洛克福爾摩斯_** ？他幾百年沒想起過這位221B的前房客了。  
  
「抱歉？我不……我跟他沒關係。」他回答。震驚讓他一時間呆傻結巴起來，他再次凝聚心神。「他曾經住在我現在租的公寓。我從來不曾見過他。」  
  
「嗯…那隻貓呢？你跟 ** _他_** 可熟了，如果我沒搞錯的話。」那個男人道，帶著那股油膩的笑容顯示他很清楚自己沒錯，而且歡迎約翰 ** _試著_** 糾正他看看。  
  
約翰咽了咽，心念瞬轉。為什麼這個男人會知道、甚至在乎起一隻流浪貓？「你是誰？」  
  
「一個利害關係當事人。」那個男人挪了挪重心，抓著傘的手指收緊了。「有一筆很……優沃的現金將會轉進你的戶頭。我很願意再提供更多的捐助減輕你的負擔，好換取……接近那隻貓的機會。」  
  
這可不只有一點點嚇人了。約翰的腦子裡充滿了各種讓人不安的猜想。  
  
「絕不是因為你腦子裡想的任何一個理由，我可以跟你保證。」那個男人繼續道，他現在皺起眉，瞪著約翰的樣子好像他是沾在他手帕上的什麼髒東西。「不是任何會令人反感的事。不是任何你會覺得……不舒服的事。」  
  
「不要。」約翰道── ** _堅決地_** 。這男人不會靠近那隻貓的，對約翰來說這就是結論。他會親自確保這點。  
  
「但我都還沒提到金額。」  
  
「不必麻煩了。我沒有興趣。」約翰後退一步，朝還停在一旁的車子退去。他的雙眼緊盯著這個男人，豎起耳朵注意是否有任何突擊隊出現，但什麼都沒有。那個男人保持一動不動地看著他，而整個倉庫除了約翰的腳步聲外也一直都很安靜。「說完了沒？」  
  
那個男人揚著頭，幾乎是用鼻孔在看著約翰。「你說呢。」  
  
那就是說完了。約翰開始轉身離去。他以為會被扣押或被叫回來，但那個男人什麼事都沒做，只是讓他就這麼走了。  
  
*  
  
當約翰回到貝克街221B的時候，到處都找不到那隻貓。約翰翻遍了每個房間，看遍每個家具底下和抽屜櫥櫃，幾乎在搜尋的時候把整間公寓給拆了。  
  
他驚慌失措──真的完全沒有其它詞可以形容。他的脈搏在耳邊狂響，肚子有一種恐怖的空虛感。這真的很離譜──那隻貓本來就不是常客，每次都不在約翰預期牠該出現的地方──然而這點認知毫無幫助。  
  
那個叫夏洛克福爾摩斯的傢伙是個私家偵探，哈德森太太曾說過的。一個失蹤時正在辦個案子的私家偵探。然後現在有個看起來很高檔而且顯然有一大筆錢、有能力操控監視器、闖進一間空倉庫的傢伙，對福爾摩斯的貓很有興趣。  
  
不管他辦的是什麼案子，約翰想著，福爾摩斯肯定發現了什麼，也許甚至搞到他自己身陷險境。  
  
可能有什麼東西藏在寵物項圈裡──雖然那隻貓沒戴任何約翰看得見的項圈。也許是在頸背上被植入晶片了。又或者是有什麼其他的東西，某種比較大的東西，被藏在那隻貓沒跟著約翰在公寓裡團團轉或在沙發上睡著時會去的地方。  
  
約翰從來沒有看過牠吃東西或排洩，然而牠似乎總是看起來好好的，健健康康的。牠在某個地方被餵食了，在某個地方大小便了。為什麼在此之前約翰從來沒想過要去找一下那倒底是在哪裡？  
  
「阿貓！」他呼喚，在搜尋失敗後站到廚房中。那隻貓有名字嗎？某個被叫到的時候會想走過來的名字？就算有，也只有福爾摩斯知道是啥。「貓貓！」他嘗試著，讓他的聲音盡可能的聽起來夠吸引人。他走到樓梯口向上呼喊，「快過來，貓貓，貓貓！」  
  
他感覺很荒謬。哈德森太太都還沒上來問他見鬼的在幹什麼真是個奇蹟。  
  
然後他身後突然有個聲音傳來，約翰轉過身，那隻貓就出現在前門。牠的尾巴抖動，瞪著約翰的樣子好像在說 ** _來了啦，怎麼了？你現在倒底是想幹嘛？  
  
_** 約翰現在感覺更荒謬了。他 ** _到底_** 想幹嘛？難不成他以為在他回來的路上，那個倉庫男已經抓到這個小可憐把牠給活體解剖了嗎。  
  
「呃，哈囉，」他說，靠近了點。「你介不介意我……」他伸出手，想著也許他可以拍拍那隻貓，然後摸摸是否有微晶片或任何不尋常的地方。  
  
隨著一聲響亮的嘶喝，那隻貓彈了開去，跳到沙發背上倉皇的逃竄到最遠的那一邊，然後才停下來轉過身看著他。牠低聲咆哮，耳朵向後壓平，直到約翰讓步，「好了好了，」他豎起雙手再次後退。  
  
「對不起，」他對牠道，「早該知道的我猜。只是我剛被某個穿西裝，而且真的 ** _真的_** 對你很感興趣的王八蛋綁架，我有點……嗯啊。你可以下來了啦。」  
  
那隻貓毫不令人意外地停在原地不動。牠圓睜的雙眼大得離譜，這大概是約翰自己活該，在保持了這麼多個月距離以後還這樣不長眼的靠近。  
  
「不過我想，」在一陣沉默後約翰承認道，「這裡大概該做點改變了。」  
  
*  
  
匯進約翰戶頭的金額在他看來可不只是「優渥」。事實上，那簡直到了離譜的境地。他在看見金額的時候感到頭暈目眩不得不坐下來好一會。  
  
說實在，他很想把它們都處理掉。他會捐掉，他想，分給幾間還不錯的慈善單位。但首先呢，他決定要先拜訪幾間店。  
  
約翰從來沒有養過貓。或該說是任何寵物，真要說的話。但他對貓的瞭解實在也比其他動物（比方說狗或老鼠）要來得少很多。他知道要養好一隻室內貓需要貓砂盆，當然了──還有食物和水，大概還需要一些東西娛樂。  
  
幸運的是，在清楚明白約翰顯然對價位一無所知也毫不在乎後，店員們都樂得提供他一切協助。  
  
他帶著各種貓科寶物回到221B：一個貓砂盆，一個噴泉式飲水機，各種不同牌子的貓飼料，一張寵物床，各種不同形式的玩具，甚至還有一個該死的三層活動跳台兼貓抓板。  
  
那隻貓沒有一樣有興趣瞧上一眼。  
  
他倒是對約翰放到他眼前的那碗貓飼料展現出了一點點的興趣，小步跑了過去然後低下頭嗅了嗅。  
  
「乖一點，」約翰對牠道，「你就多待在屋子裡一點吧。這樣我才能看照著你。我不知道那個渾球腦子裡在想著你什麼，而且我真的寧願不知道，老實說。」  
  
那隻貓就坐在飯盆前，然後抬著頭好奇的盯著約翰。  
  
「我變得…有點喜歡你了，我想。」約翰承認道。  
  
視線完全沒有從約翰身上轉開地，那隻貓抬起牠的貓爪子伸到飯碗邊緣，然後把它給推倒了，力道出乎意料的大。貓飼料散了一地，幾乎灑滿整個廚房地板。  
  
「真是天知道為什麼。」約翰嘆口氣補上一句。  
  
*  
  
接下來幾天，貓砂盆維持不動，床也是，還有那個飯碗，不管約翰填了什麼牌子的貓飼料，總是馬上就被翻倒灑了滿地。跳台總是不到一天就被推倒，屢屢驚得哈德森太太上來查探。  
  
「我倒不怎麼擔心這些，」哈德森太太說，看著約翰嘗試（而且失敗了）要讓那隻貓對著個繩子上綁滿不同花色羽毛的玩具感興趣。「有些貓就是不搞那些玩意，你知道的。」  
  
這麼說還算委婉的。從頭到尾，那隻貓就只是盯著約翰而不是那個羽毛玩具，牠緊縮的眼睛好像在說約翰表現得像個白癡而且該為自己感到丟臉。於是約翰換了個叮噹作響的玩具球，把它滾到那隻懶洋洋躺在地板上的貓面前。又一次那隻貓就只盯著約翰，某種類似嫌惡的表情寫滿牠整張有點三角形的臉。  
  
約翰放棄了，向後靠向沙發，在地毯上伸直雙腿。  
  
「福爾摩斯失蹤前處理的那個案子，」他說，「你知道內容嗎？」  
  
「哦，我從來都不想瞭解夏洛克的案子，」哈德森太太抖了一下身子回答，「那太不正經了，每次一有可憐的靈魂被謀殺，被他一提都好像是聖誕節一樣。」  
  
「所以他只辦謀殺案了？」  
  
「哦不是，他辦他覺得有趣的案子。大部份時候是謀殺案，但不是每次都是。像是那些自殺案件。你記得嗎？」  
  
約翰記得。那案子在幾個月前是新聞滿天飛；即使是已經至少有六個月沒有新自殺案的現在，約翰還是偶爾會在報紙上看到關於此事的臆測文章。他點點頭。  
  
「夏洛克會很愛那個案子的，」哈德森太太嘆氣，「那正是他拿手的。」  
  
她的手掃過裙子，撫平上面的皺褶，然後他們一起看著那隻貓好一會──牠正把頭枕在自己的貓掌上回看著他們。  
  
「有點像那隻貓，」哈德森太太終於繼續說道，「我是說夏洛克。他從來不在乎常規。那些別人覺得有趣的事，他覺得無聊。你也會喜歡他的，我想。」  
  
約翰可不太確定這點。他聽起來有點像個瘋子，老實說。  
  
「現在你差不多是領養牠了啊，」哈德森太太道，對著那隻貓點點頭，「你不想給牠取個名字嗎？」  
  
「不，」約翰回道，被這個建議嚇了一跳。「當然不要。」  
  
那隻貓這麼久以來都沒有名字，根本就不適合現在給牠取一個，而且他們長期以來都沒個名字不也過得好好的，不是嗎？牠是 ** _那隻貓_** 。這對約翰來說就夠了。  
  
*  
  
接下來一整週，約翰都沒再聽到那個傲慢倉庫男的隻字片語。那堆「捐款」已經被轉贈到各種疾病研究中心和人權組織，約翰的戶頭裡再也沒有出現任何新的款項。  
  
當他離開公寓時，有時會覺得監視器的鏡頭在跟著他動，雖然那可能只是單純的疑神疑鬼。除此之外，沒什麼更奇怪的事了。  
  
同時間，約翰終於開始找工作了，丟了他的履歷表給附近的幾間外科病房和急診室。目前為止，還沒有任何回音。  
  
比爾莫瑞，那個在阿富汗救了他這條小命的護士，在他的部落格上那隻貓（就睡在那張貴死人的寵物床旁邊，那個固執的渾蛋）的照片下留了評論，然後他們見上面喝了一杯。  
  
生活呢，在他想來，還不壞，考慮上一切的話。  
  
那天早上他在心理治療前賴了一會兒床，然後在沉沉的打盹中醒來時發現那隻貓就睡在離他只有幾吋遠的被子上。約翰不用把手伸得太長就可以摸到那隻貓──那身毛看起來如此纖細柔軟──然而他沒有。他動也不動的待在那裡直到不能再拖；要是不馬上起床，就只能繼續待著然後錯過跟艾拉的約，那肯定會讓他吃一頓排頭。  
  
約翰在床單底下拖著他的腿，開始要跨過床的邊緣時那隻貓驚醒了，耳朵直豎起來，雙眼立刻就盯在約翰身上。令約翰驚奇的是，牠沒有嘶聲或逃跑。牠只是用一種不太爽的眼神看著約翰，尾巴悶悶不樂地拍打在被子上。  
  
「對不起，」約翰道，聲音沒比耳語大多少。「你可以繼續睡。只是我得起床了因為還有心理治療的約就在，哦，三十分鐘後，而且……嗯……」  
  
約翰不想離開。不只是因為那隻貓，還因為他不怎麼喜歡花上一小時討論他的想法、他的心情、他的『信任問題』和他的日記──手寫的那種，既然他已經無法在部落格上張貼長文，於是就在三週前買來然後就寫了三句話的那本。  
  
那隻貓眨眨眼抬著頭。 ** _取消掉_** ，約翰想像牠正在這麼想著， ** _盡管她還算專業而且立意良好，但對你毫無幫助，事實上，你在離開 ** _她_** 辦公室時比你平常最糟糕時刻感覺都還要悽慘。所以去取消掉然後讓這件事就這樣算了吧！  
  
_**「好吧，」約翰點點頭決定。  
  
在打給艾拉辦公室取消掉預約後，他趴回床上躺下，把臉埋進枕頭裡發出滿足的嘆息。  
  
沒多久，他就聽見那隻貓開始呼嚕起來。  
  
*  
  
搞了老半天，那隻貓喜歡吃人類的食物。約翰餵牠吃了一些豬肉，雞肉和魚肉，而牠全都開心的吞了下去。而且約翰意外地（也就是在那隻貓趁約翰不注意跳上桌子或工作台的時候）發現牠也喜歡吃豆子，水煮蛋，蛋奶醬和餅干屑。雖然約翰很高興看到牠願意吃東西，但他很肯定這對貓來說是不健康的食品。  
  
一天晚上，他在貓飯盆裡盛滿混了一些撕碎烤雞肉的貓飼料，然後放到地板上，希望這能鼓勵那隻貓吃些牠真正該吃的東西。幾分鐘後飯盆被翻倒了，那天晚上那隻貓每次看到約翰就嘶嘶叫。  
  
「好吧，行了，你表達得夠清楚了，」約翰最終沒好氣的道，「很好。盡管把自己給吃到營養不良吧你。我敢說那一定棒透了。」  
  
那隻貓又一次對他嘶嘶叫，比之前都還要大聲，然後在約翰起身洗澡時一個翻身側倒躺在沙發上。  
  
在他們比較能舒適地陪伴彼此了以後，那隻貓開始發出各種的聲音。事實上，約翰一直都沒發現到那隻貓之前發出的聲音種類之少──都是嘶聲，咆哮，和非常少見的打哈欠──直到牠終於發出一聲像樣的喵。  
  
那是一種奇怪而淒厲的聲音，比較像是 ** _喵嗚嗷_** 。約翰第一次聽到的時候，還以為一定是出了什麼事。他從廚房──那時他正在擺放他買回來的東西──衝進客廳，那隻貓就在那兒對著黑色皮革扶手椅刨爪子，完全的毫髮無傷樣。牠抬起頭然後眨眨眼看著約翰的樣子好像在說， ** _怎麼？發生什麼事了嗎？  
  
_** 在那之後，那隻貓見鬼的喵個不停。在約翰煮飯的時候，在約翰打掃的時候，在約翰看電視的時候，在他們都坐在他們各自愛的椅子而且根本沒幹 ** _任何事_** 的時候。  
  
即使在半夜，那隻貓也叫。約翰有天晚上驚醒過來，發現那隻貓在他房裡竄來竄去，發出一陣又一陣，又長又響又悲悽的 ** _喵嗚嗷_** 。  
  
「幹嘛，」約翰暴怒，坐起身，「你他媽是怎麼了？」  
  
房裡還黑著，但約翰仍然可以看到那隻貓小步奔跑到門口，回頭瞧了一眼，然後又一次 ** _喵嗚嗷_** 。  
  
「滾啦，」約翰說著，躺回枕頭上。「現在是他媽的三更半夜。」  
  
他打了一會盹。然後床墊在他身下震動了一下，下一個 ** _喵嗚嗷_** 就在他身邊響了起來。他猛然張開雙眼，發現那隻貓就蹲在約翰的臉旁邊只有幾吋遠的地方，雙眼在窗外灑進來的月光下熠熠生光。  
  
「 ** _行了_** 。老天爺。」  
  
約翰翻開被單然後動作遲緩的站起身。這一次，當那隻貓竄出門，約翰跟著牠一路來到客廳，邊走邊開了所有的電燈和燈具開關。一旦進到客廳那隻貓就停了下來，然後就只是凝視著約翰，牠的臉上有種貌似期待的神情。  
  
「你不是吧？」約翰問著，「你把我挖起來就只是想讓我跟你來這裡？現在是──」他瞄了眼時鐘，「他媽的凌晨三點，你個王八蛋。」  
  
那隻貓眨眨眼拍動尾巴。 ** _是嗎？_** 牠好像這樣說著。 ** _好吧，你明天又沒事，有什麼關係？  
  
_** 「很有關係。」約翰皺眉，「因為現在是他媽的凌晨三點，而你顯然以為整個世界都是繞著你轉的。」  
  
雖然說──平心而論──約翰想他世界 ** _的確_** 就是繞這那隻貓轉。他也許該比他實際上的感覺再可悲一點。  
  
「好吧，」他同意了，嘆了口氣。「我一下就來。」  
  
從臥室拿了個枕頭然後從櫥櫃拿了件被子，約翰回到客廳坐進他的扶手椅裡。在他擺好枕頭鋪好被子之前，那隻貓跳上椅子扶手然後把前掌踩到約翰的大腿上。  
  
約翰凍住了，大氣都不敢喘一下，即使那隻貓抬眼已經看著他，耳朵直豎著，彷彿在說： ** _好了，你還在等什麼？  
  
_** 那隻貓早已不再躲開約翰或閃到一邊去好避開約翰的行走路線。事實上，牠經常或坐或躺在約翰伸手可即之處。然而，約翰還是沒碰牠──雖然他很想，在某些時候 ──當那隻貓的毛看起來如此讓人分心地光滑柔軟時。但這可不行，不是嗎？得尊重別人的界線直到他們對你夠信任到願意放下戒備。  
  
然而從另一方面來說，當一隻貓已經都半爬到你腿上了，這看起來確實像某種邀請。  
  
約翰試探性的對牠伸出手，慢到如果那隻貓想要的話可以很容易的躲開，然而那隻貓還是待著不動，於是約翰摸摸牠的頭，從牠的前額中心一路向後摸到牠的兩耳之間。隨即地，那隻貓的耳朵放鬆下來，牠的雙眼漸漸闔上，然後用牠的頭向上頂了頂約翰猶疑的手指。  
  
「我不確定這是因為半夜吵醒我而提供的某種道歉，還是這就是你一直以來就想要的。」約翰對牠道。  
  
那隻貓整個爬上約翰的大腿，於是約翰趕快夾緊好讓那隻貓如果想要的話就能有個像樣的平面可以躺下。  
  
而且牠顯然很想要。當約翰搔牠的後腦杓時，那隻貓在約翰的睡褲上揉捏著。而牠的貓掌，約翰在注視的時候才突然發現，不只是約翰一直以為的只是比較大而已。  
  
「你是多指貓，」他喃喃道，仍然搔著牠。那隻貓的每隻前掌都多了一根指頭：一個好模好樣的姆指，在牠一次又一次踩進約翰的腿時看起來就像個毛絨絨的手套。「我想這大概可以解釋某些事了。」  
（譯註：多指貓的照片可以看這裡<http://www.broadsheet.ie/2011/02/24/look-at-this-cat-giving-a-thumbs-up/>）  
  
  
一旦約翰的大腿被徹底準備好，那隻貓就在那上面捲成一顆鬆散的球，約翰順著牠的身體撫摸下去，那身毛真的就跟看起來一樣柔軟。約翰在皮膚底下感到一陣隆隆的震動，然後他聽見那隻貓開始呼嚕了起來。  
  
「好吧，」約翰道，「很高興我們之中至少有一隻開心了。」  
  
這是個謊言，當然了：約翰自己也開心極了。他把頭靠到扶手椅背上，在闔上雙眼時對著天花板微笑起來。  
  
*  
  
隔周，約翰有了個面試。那只是個臨時代理職缺，不是約翰所希望的正職工作，但這仍然算點什麼。  
  
那隻貓像往常一樣，躺在床上看著他為此打扮，約翰發現自己在對著牠說話。  
  
「希望一點貓毛不會害我被取消資格，」他道，刷著他的某件襯衫好把上面散布的黑毛撢掉。「我已經不確定我還有任何東西沒被你沾染到了。」  
  
那隻貓低下頭然後把前腳盡可能的向前伸展，結果在過程中歪倒到一邊露出牠的小肚子。約翰分了點神靠過去摸摸那上面的毛，那隻貓看起來一臉幸福樣。  
  
「也許等我有多點錢，可以帶你去看個獸醫。」  
  
畢竟，約翰想著，接受健康檢查和接種年度預防針肯定對那隻貓有好處。也許牠也該結紮一下了，畢竟這個世界不需要更多的流浪貓。  
  
那隻貓發出低低的 ** _咪嗚_** 聲然後翻到另一邊，約翰再也摸不著了，於是他回頭繼續他的準備動作。  
  
結果這場面試比約翰想像的要不那麼正式一點，他的面試官是個叫做莎拉索耶的女人，約翰無法不去注意她十分漂亮，特別是她笑起來（頻率很高）的時候，甚至是在她告訴他，他的條件太好可能會覺得這份工作有點單調的時候。  
  
「這上面說你曾是個軍人，」她說，看著他的履歷。  
  
「和醫生。」他帶著微笑回答，令她低下頭藏住一個回應的笑容。喔好呀，他想，他也許有那麼一點喜歡她。  
  
「你還會做什麼呢？」  
  
 ** _迷人點_** ，約翰告訴自己， ** _要迷人點_** 。這令人驚訝地容易，即使他上次調情已經是好久以前的事了。「我在學校學過吹單簧管。」  
  
「喔！」她笑了，臉龐亮了一點。「嗯，我很期待。」  
  
到了約翰離開的時候，他已經對即將到來工作機會和即將到來的約會機會同時感到充滿希望，而且也對自己滿意極了。甚至在回家的路上觀察那些監視器時都沒發現有什麼奇怪的狀況；很顯然已經沒有一台像以前那樣老是追蹤著他的行動。也許那個帶傘的王八已經滾了。也許他從來就沒有約翰想像的那樣有權有勢或神通廣大。  
  
總之，約翰帶著愉快的心情回到了公寓，然後花上一整晚翻閱《開膛手傑克的日記》──另一本放在書架上的書───而那隻貓，打呼嚕的聲音響亮得像台摩拖車，就這麼趴在他的腿上睡了。  
  
*  
  
他們的第一次約會，約翰帶莎拉去看電影──一部讓他無聊到想哭的浪漫喜劇，但至少她看起來還算享受──接著在一間義大利餐廳吃晚餐。  
  
「你有一隻貓，我發現了，」莎拉在服務生拿走他們的菜單後說道。看起來好像憑空冒出來的一句，但接著她對著他的襯衫示意，然後約翰想了起來，當然了，沒錯，貓毛啊。「真有趣。我沒想到你會是一個愛貓人。」  
  
約翰輕笑著，拔除觸目所及那些豎在胸膛上的黑色貓毛。他之前已經用寵物除毛器刷了快二十分鐘，但仍然還是披了一身該死的貓毛當裝飾。「這說來有點話長。他算是我搬進去的那間公寓附帶的。」  
  
「哦？」  
  
她把下巴擱在掌心上，看起來真的很感興趣的樣子，於是約翰告訴她那個故事。只除了福爾摩斯的失踨和約翰被綁架到一個倉庫跟一個罪犯聊聊那段，當然了──約翰還不知道她會覺得這聽起來是倒胃口還是很刺激──然後美化了一點其他的部份，像是那隻貓怎麼破壞公寓和約翰最後怎麼贏得他的好感。  
  
「聽起來你很喜歡牠啊。」他說完的時候莎拉微笑著道。  
  
約翰聳聳肩。「我漸漸習慣有牠了。牠有時候是個混蛋，但－是啊，我想我愛這個小混蛋。」  
  
「你有牠的照片嗎？」  
  
事實上約翰的手機裡全都是牠的照片，於是他開心的從外套口袋裡把它給掏出來，而她則把椅子拉近好從他的肩上看著他滑手機。  
  
「我們待會可以順便去一下我那兒，」他最後提議道，「如果你想看看牠的話。」  
  
這是個爛藉口──而且她一定也已經看穿了──但他同時也是真心的。約翰唯一能介紹一下那隻貓的人只有哈德森太太，而且她還不怎麼算數。能炫耀一下牠挺不錯的，約翰想著。他的小毛蛋。  
  
「好呀。」莎拉回答。她的雙頰有些嫣紅，然後在約翰對她咧嘴一笑時低下頭輕啜了口開水。  
  
晚餐後，他們搭計程車到貝克街。當約翰開門的時候，他本來擔心哈德森太太會冒出來問他今晚狀況如何，但她的門在約翰帶著莎拉上樓時仍緊閉著，她的房裡一片安靜。  
  
那隻貓正蜷在牠最愛的扶手椅裡。牠的耳朵直豎雙眼圓睜，在約翰開門進到公寓裡時一臉警戒，然而當莎拉跟著他進來時，那隻貓整個跳起來成立姿，雙耳平壓。牠嘶叫起來，咧開嘴露出白森森的虎牙，而牠的背毛整個都豎了起來。  
  
「嘿，」約翰嚴厲的說道，「不許這樣。」然而那隻貓直接從客廳椅子上衝進廚房。  
  
約翰突然明白到他可能，大概，沒仔細想清楚這提議。  
  
「喔親愛的，」莎拉半是抽氣半是輕笑，不安的挪動雙腳。「這，呃……」  
  
「對不起，」約翰趕緊道，「我早該知道的，說真的。不過牠會跟你慢慢熟起來的。牠怎可能不會？」他對著她露出迷人的笑容，而她令人鬆口氣地輕鬆回以微笑。「我給你拿點什麼喝的好嗎？」  
  
「你有什麼？」  
  
這也是個該先想清楚一點的提議。約翰真想把臉埋進手心裡。他有茶和自來水，全都不會是你想提供給一個吃過晚飯跟你回家的女人的飲料。  
  
「呃，」他說，而她則跟著他一路開燈進了廚房，「這個嘛──」  
  
他被一陣低沉、兇猛的 ** _喵嗷嗷_** 給打斷。那隻貓在廚房桌上，弓著背就好像牠隨時會跳到他們身上一樣。這真是個令人緊張的景像，尤其是約翰很清楚這就是他的錯而他卻完全不知該怎麼辦才好。  
  
「嘿，」他說著，盡量保持他的聲音柔軟而冷靜地走近牠，緩緩的伸出手想拍拍那隻貓。「沒事的。」  
  
那隻貓向他一揮，牠的爪子之所以沒抓破約翰的手僅只是因為他即時收手了。隨著另一聲危險的 ** _喵嗷嗷_** ，那隻貓倒退爬了幾步然後跳下桌，向臥室飛竄而去。  
  
「天啊，」約嘆口氣，揉揉他的前額，而同時間莎拉也開口了，「其實，你知道，我大概該走了。」  
  
約翰猛然轉過身，吃了一驚。「什麼？」他們甚至都還沒有時間把外套給脫掉，但她已經朝著門走去，低著頭彷彿她對這一切感到很尷尬──或大概是失去興致了。「你是不是──呃，我是說──」  
  
她搖搖頭。「不是因為那個。我只是想起來我明天得早起，然後……」  
  
「哦，」約翰呆呆的道。那當然都是檯面話，但他實在很難說服她改變主意留下來。「好吧，當然了。那麼，讓我送你出去。」  
  
他尷尬的送她下樓，同時覺得自己既是最糟的貓主人，也是全世界最糟糕的約會對象。  
  
「我是說真的，」她在他們抵達最下層時向他保證。「我今晚過得很愉快。只是我知道我會後悔的如果我……嗯。所以如果你不介意慢一點，我很願意近期再像這樣見個面。」  
  
他鬆了口氣。他還沒把機會給搞砸啊。他們還是可以繼續，只要腳步放慢一點，一切都會沒事的。約翰咧嘴一笑。「好啊，絕對要。不過下次也許就別再是隻生氣嘶吼的貓當結局了。」  
  
莎拉咯咯笑了起來然後低下頭，從她的眼簾下看著他。「那樣很好。好吧。晚安了。」她說著，靠上前在他的唇邊印上一吻然而離開了。  
  
約翰在她身後把門關上，深吸了一口氣。又一次的，他半是預期哈德森太太會冒出她的頭來問他今晚和那個才來五分鐘就走的女人怎麼樣了。但221A還是一片沉靜，所以他又一次爬上樓回到他的公寓。  
  
那隻貓正在等著他。牠就坐在門口，雙眼緊縮，尾巴不安的在地毯上拍打不停。 ** _咪噢嗚_** ，牠說。  
  
「哈囉，」約翰回應著，終於脫掉外套掛在沙發扶手上。「總算是消氣了嗎你？」  
  
他彎身解開他鞋帶，用腳踢掉它們，然後突然間那隻貓就跑過來了，站在他的腳上熱情的蹭著他的腳踝和小腿。  
  
「呃。你這是在道歉嗎？」他問道，被這流露的真情給嚇了一跳。「別擔心，沒事的。原諒你了。」他再次彎身，這次是想摸上那隻貓的背。  
  
但那隻貓好像受到什麼打擊一樣倉皇後退，瞇起眼睛瞪著約翰，然後對他嘶叫，接著跑走進了廚房。  
  
「好吧，」約翰道，困惑不已。「顯然還沒消氣啊看起來。」  
  
約翰猜想他是不是聞起來不一樣了。他覺得一定是這樣，畢竟他花了好幾小時在外頭跟另一個人在一起。也許那隻貓還在因為出現陌生人而煩燥不安，而約翰的味道聞起來就是讓牠覺得不對。  
  
他要洗個澡，他決定了。也許這樣他就可以聞起來比較熟悉一點，然後那隻貓就可以冷靜到約翰在床上看書時一起能躺著，或甚至滿意到願意抱一下。  
  
所以約翰就這麼做了，洗洗澡刷刷牙，然後在臥室的書架上隨手拿了本書──《不是黑猩猩》，他邊爬上床邊唸著封面書名。他背靠著床頭板坐著，雙腿伸在床單底下然後把書擺在腿上，開始讀了起來。  
（譯註：Not a Chimp，大概是講黑猩猩跟人類的基因差異極有多微小科學書籍）  
  
十頁過去以後，床墊在他身下沉了沉，他抬起眼及時看到那隻貓不太優雅的在覆蓋著他腿、現在凸起來一塊的被子上舉步維艱。約翰把書放到一邊去，然後那隻貓馬上就占據了他的大腿，把頭撞上約翰的胸膛然後發出一陣熟悉的 ** _喵嗚嗚_** 。  
  
「好了，」約翰輕柔的道，拍拍牠，手指從那隻貓的前額撫過牠的尾巴。「看起來都沒事了。我現在聞起來好多了吧？」  
  
那隻貓在約翰搔牠後腦杓時闔上眼睛，然後把前腳搭上約翰的胸骨，用後腳站立著好讓牠可以用頭頂弄約翰的下巴，把約翰弄得一陣輕笑。  
  
「你真像個佔有欲強的渾蛋啊，你知道嗎，」約翰寵溺的道，那隻貓又開始在約翰的胸口踩踩。「大發脾氣的想保衛你的地盤。但你其實什麼都不用擔心的。這整間公寓都你的。就是說我也是你的。不會有人來把它從你身上搶走，不會有事的。」  
  
終於，那隻貓在約翰的大腿上安頓下來，輕聲呼嚕著。約翰再次拾起書本，一直讀到他再也無法保持清醒。  
  
*  
  
約翰突然驚醒，全身緊繃得好像剛做過惡夢，但他已經好幾個禮拜沒有做惡夢了，就他記憶所及。  
  
外頭已經亮了，大概是大清早，他正躺在他那邊的床上，陽光灑在他的臉上。他不是一個人；他可以感覺得身後床墊沉了下去，那表示那隻貓在那兒，可能在睡著但更可能在看著他，等著他醒來。約翰希望自己沒在晚上踢著牠了。  
  
約翰打個哈欠，伸伸懶腰，然後翻過身。  
  
然後爆出一串髒話，猛地在床上直起身然後驚慌失措的踢掉被子，因為不是那隻貓讓床墊沉下去的。  
  
那是個男人：蒼白得連四肢都是，頂著一頭亂七八糟又長又黑的捲髮。他穿著約翰的晨袍，看著約翰的激烈眼神幾乎和他的突然現身一樣讓人驚恐。  
  
約翰翻身下床，以為那個男人會撲向他，但那個男人仍維持著雙腿交疊著靠在床頭板上。約翰真希望他的槍不是放在另外一邊床頭櫃啊，距離那個男人還比他近。  
  
「哦，很好，」那個男人說。他的聲音見鬼的低沉，對約翰咧嘴笑得像個瘋子似的。那是種會讓人嚇得倒退三步的笑容，而約翰只是定住自己避免有任何大動作。「你醒了。也夠久了。」  
  
一堆問題衝進約翰的腦袋。 ** _你怎麼進來的？你想要幹嘛？你對哈德森太太做了什麼？你見鬼的為什麼要在別人睡夢中闖進別人家，穿著別人的衣服，還盯著人家看？_** 然後，一個接著一個，那些問題像泡泡一樣破掉然後消逝，直到只剩下最後一個也是最重要的問題。  
  
雙眼緊盯著那個男人，約翰握緊拳頭，硬著頭皮面對這未知的一切。「你他媽的是誰啊？」  
  


**< TBC>**


	2. Chapter 2

 

「你他媽的是誰啊？」  
  
那個黑髮男人笑容裡的瘋狂消逝了大半，變得比較像是個混蛋在為自己的私人笑話得意的偷笑。即使如此，加上他那頭頭髮──那可真叫災難，東一撮西一撮的好像小鬼趁媽媽不在家偷剪的似的──他還是看起來就像個瘋狂科學家。  
  
「夏洛克福爾摩斯。」他說。「我相信你聽過我的名字。」  
  
這一點也不是約翰預期的反應──但非常非常接近了。「你在開玩笑。」他不可置信的大笑出聲。「夏洛克福爾摩斯已經都失蹤一年了。」  
  
「嗯，沒錯。」那個男人──福爾摩斯，如果他說的話能信的話──靠向前，把手肘靠上膝蓋然後雙手在下巴搭起尖塔。「失蹤人口就是這麼回事：他們有時候會被找到。」  
  
約翰心念瞬轉。這可以解釋這麼陌生人怎麼進到這間公寓的──他可能還有鑰匙，從前住在這兒時留下來的。雖然這沒法解釋他為什麼坐在約翰的床上，為什麼穿著約翰的晨袍……或眼前的任何情勢，說真的。  
  
「你不相信我，」福爾摩斯說，那氣死人的得意笑容總算褪去。「可以理解，我想，依眼前這個情況看來。非常好。 **哈德森太太** ！」  
  
福爾摩斯的聲音爆了開來，又響亮又突然地讓約翰一陣畏縮，一陣驚慌穿過全身。他還沒恢復過來就看見福爾摩斯躍身而起──剛落地時看起來有些搖搖晃晃，好像他的腿還在沈睡似的，但他很快的就恢復了──接著大步向前開了臥室門。  
  
約翰趕緊跟在他的後頭，從牙縫裡擠出一句：「你見鬼的在幹什麼？」  
  
「提供證據。」福爾摩斯淡定的回應，穿過廚房來到客廳。「哈德森太太能證明我的身份。 **哈德森太太** ！」  
  
約翰現在可聽見哈德森太太在樓梯底下，她沈重的鞋在爬上樓的時候咔啦作響。「不，等一下！」他在福爾摩斯靠了過去打算開門讓她進來時開口。如果這男人是個瘋子或罪犯，那麼約翰可不想讓哈德森太太靠近他半步。然而若他 ** _就是_** 夏洛克福爾摩斯，那麼約翰也不想讓她在看到一個死人來應門的時候被他嚇死。  
  
但約翰遲了一步。福爾摩斯已經握住門把旋開門了。他的手臂和肩膀擋住了約翰的視線，但他聽見了哈德森太太發出一個尖銳的「喔！」接著是溫柔許多的一聲：「夏洛克！」  
  
福爾摩斯旋即回身看向約翰，又帶上那氣死人的得意笑容。「哪，你看。就像我說的。」  
  
「我管你是誰，你這個混蛋，」約翰對著他道，然後擠身過去哈德森太太身邊，她正站在那兒手摀著嘴，看起來比較像是安心了而不是震驚，那真他媽的讓他心碎不已。  
  
尤其是福爾摩斯竟然還開始嗤之以鼻，「喔你夠了！」約翰幾乎是在咆哮了，「她以為你死了，你這傢伙，」然後伸出手攬住她，希望能為她抵擋住這麼沒心沒肺的反應，他真心驚訝福爾摩斯竟然 ** _還沒_** 被宰了如果他就是這種人的話。  
  
「她當然沒這麼想了。哈德森太太可聰明多了。」  
  
約翰張口結舌的看著他，然後又看向哈德森太太，而她的唯一反應只是拍拍約翰的手臂，然後深呼吸口氣好像在重拾她的智慧。然後她站開來。  
  
「要不要來杯茶？」她說。  
  
*  
  
約翰有些覺得不該加入接下來的談話。他不認識福爾摩斯，不怎麼在乎這男人過的好不好除非這跟哈德森太太也扯上關係。但當他想退下的時候，哈德森太太毫不猶 豫的要他也一起坐在桌邊，所以他就照著做了。哈德森太太坐在他的對面，而福爾摩斯就像隻鯊魚似的繞著他們，還穿著約翰的晨袍（雖然好像除了約翰之外沒人注 意到也沒人在乎）然後端著杯還冒著蒸氣的茶。  
  
「我承認我是懷疑過，」哈德森太太說，「夏洛克的哥哥親自來過一趟帶走了一些東西，而他對這整件事的表現看起來太冷靜了點。」  
  
福爾摩斯對著他的茶嗤氣，哈德森太太責備地看了他一眼。  
  
「如果你真的發生什麼事他會心碎的，」她說，「雖然好幾個月過去了以後你還是沒出現……我的確有開始懷疑了。」  
  
「我情非得已，」福爾摩斯回答，聲調裡一點都聽不出半點抱歉的意味。「那遠遠超過我的預期，關於……要怎麼回來這件事。」  
  
「等一下，」約翰忍不住要插嘴。「你哥哥來拿過你的東西？那他知道他見鬼的把你的 ** _貓_** 給落下了嗎？」  
  
哈德森太太的肩膀一聳，很快的把她手上那杯茶給放了下來。「喔！我怎麼會忘了？說到這個，不知道牠跑到哪去了？」  
  
這真是個好問題，約翰搖搖頭表示他也沒有答案。也許福爾摩斯的出現把那隻貓給嚇走了，而且躲到某個他在公寓裡永遠都找不到的地方去了。  
  
「他很好，」福爾摩斯輕快的說道。「我有可靠得消息來源指出，我不在的這段期間裡他得到了非常好的照顧。」在說完最後一句話時，他盯著約翰，好像試著想跟他交流某種私人笑話似的。  
  
「嗯，讓我提醒你房租契約裡可 ** _不_** 包含可以養寵物，年輕人。」哈德森太太說。  
  
「沒問題。一等我搬回來就會把牠給處理掉。」  
  
「臥槽你給我等一下！」約翰說，憤怒至極，同時間哈德森太太也叫了起來，「夏洛克！」聽起來差不多是相同的意思。不過她什麼別的話都沒說，只是不贊成地皺著眉頭，所以約翰就繼續了，「不管是失蹤還是死了還是你去了不管什麼地方──順便一提這件事你還沒有解釋清楚──你 ** _離開_** 了，福爾摩斯先生。這公寓現在是我的，所以你既不能搬進來也不許處理掉那隻貓。」  
  
「請叫我夏洛克，」福爾摩斯──或該說是夏洛克，如果寧願被這麼叫的話，約翰真心不在乎要叫哪個──開口說道，彷彿那才是約翰剛才講的話裡最重要的部分。 他停止繞圈圈然後就站在約翰的椅子後面，以致約翰不得不歪著頭才能對上他的視線。「我們之間的關係早就過了以姓氏互稱的階段了，你不覺得嗎？」他用一個輕 快的眨眨眼給這段話當句號，讓約翰奇怪的坐立不安起來，儘管他堅決的忽視掉了。  
  
「是嗎？」他乾乾的道，「就因為你坐到了我的床上看著我睡覺？」  
  
約翰在脫口說完以後才突然發現這聽起來像麼樣子。他看向哈德森太太，後發現她的視線正在他和夏洛克之間流轉，無疑的是第一次注意到夏洛克身上除了約翰的晨袍什麼都沒穿，還有約翰只穿著他的睡褲，然後現在得出了一個完全錯誤的結論。  
  
「喔！」她的雙眼睜的老大。  
  
「不是，」他迅速對她道。「事情不是──」  
  
「喔，不用擔心，這裡什麼人都有，」她一臉開心的從桌邊退開，站起身，帶著她那杯幾乎都沒碰過的茶走到水槽邊。「隔壁的透納太太家還有一對 ** _結婚_** 了呢！」最後一句話她越過肩膀耳語般地說道，沖掉殘渣然後把它跟其他待洗的碗盤一起擱著。「吶，我就讓你們兩安頓一下。」  
  
起身的太快他差點將椅子翻倒，約翰試圖阻止她。「我們不需要『安頓一下』。我不是同性戀，而且……而且他還是沒解釋發生了什麼事，你知道的。」  
  
然而在同一時間，夏洛克也在對她說話。「謝謝你，哈德森太太。等一切都安頓好了以後，我再下去好好聊聊。」一手搭在她的肩上，他將她領到大門口，約翰只能用手揉著臉試圖瞭解這過去一小時他的生命到底是發生了什麼事、又該怎麼去修復這一切。  
  
「所以，」夏洛克在送走哈德森太太，然後他跟約翰一起尷尬的站在廚房，兩人之間還隔著張桌子跟兩杯迅速冷卻的茶時開口了。「你有疑問。」  
  
「並沒有，」約翰說，這自然撒了謊了。他有一大堆問題；他只是不怎麼想問他。他真的不想在這事情上牽扯更多了。「我想去洗個澡，等我結束以後，我希望你已經走了──穿著 ** _你自己的_** 衣服──然後我的晨袍也回到你偷它的地方。否則，我管你是誰，我會他媽的打電話叫警察。這現在是我的公寓了，我付的租金，你可以滾了。聽懂了嗎？」  
  
夏洛克的表情在約翰說話的時候，變得越來越陰暗而且越來越憤怒，然後突然之間又亮了起來。「好的，當然了」他說，好像剛為這難題找到解法似的。「我應該去找雷斯垂德。他會想要知道我已經回來了。這段時間他一定累積了一堆解不掉的案子──」  
  
在腦子裡舉手投降地，約翰轉身進了小套間的浴室，在哪兒把門在身後甩上。他不會牽扯進去，他堅定的提醒自己。他不會牽扯進 ** _任何_** 事裡。  
  
他衷心希望等到他結束以後夏洛克福爾摩斯已經閃人了。  
  
*  
  
他結束以後夏洛克福爾摩斯 ** _真的_** 閃人了。在經過簡單的巡視後，他發現他的晨袍整齊的折好放在床腳，除此之外一切跟他離開時一樣。  
  
 ** _很好_** _，_ 他想， ** _非常好_** 。  
  
既然現在一切都搞定了，他開始尋找那隻貓。他又一次搜尋整個公寓，但這次在每個房間多待了一會，呼喚著『過來，貓貓～貓貓～』然後聆聽著是否有任何動靜或那個他已經開始喜歡上的喵叫聲。  
  
當那隻貓一直沒出現時，約翰有點驚訝但倒沒非常擔心。畢竟，如果約翰自己都在為早上的事件煩躁不安，不難說那隻貓也會有一樣的情況。也許夏洛克就是個爛主人，他的突然現身不只驚擾到那隻貓還讓牠心靈受創了。如果是的話約翰一點也不會覺得驚訝。  
  
好吧，約翰決定了，清空公寓安靜一整個下午應該有助那隻可憐的小東西平靜下來。所以在給自己的土司上弄了些豆子當早餐後，他離開前往羅素廣場，當他還住在那淒涼的小套房時早上常在哪裡散步。  
  
自從搬進貝克街後他就再也沒好好的散步過了，他在踏上路時突然想起來。也許可以從今開始重拾舊習。  
  
「約翰！」路上他聽見有人在他身後呼喊，然而他還是繼續前進，完全沒回頭。這就是名字這麼大眾化的缺點──他老是聽到有人叫，但從來都不是在叫他。然後那個聲音又一次呼喊了：「約翰！約翰華生！」這讓他驚訝地轉過身去。  
  
他身後有個男人帶著微笑跑向他。他看起來有點眼熟，但約翰一直無法說出到底是誰直到對方對著他伸出手來說，「史丹佛。麥克史丹佛。我們以前一起上過巴滋啊。」  
  
「對。」現在約翰看出來是誰了。他的腰圍比約翰印象中的麥克史丹佛還要圓上好大一圈，但就是他沒錯。「抱歉，沒錯，麥克。」他伸出手來回以微笑。「哈囉。」  
  
麥克笑了，比了比自己。「對，我知道。我變胖了。」  
  
「不是，」約翰開口，但，好吧。這只是陳述事實，不是人身攻擊。「你看起來很不錯，」他轉口說道，這也是事實。他記憶裡的麥克史丹佛是個一身骨感，還不知道自己想做什麼的害羞男人。  
  
「你也是，」麥克回道。「我聽說你出國去了哪裡，去挨槍什麼的。怎麼回事？」  
  
「我挨槍了。」  
  
麥克的臉色刷白，約翰突然萬分感激自己不再需要帶著柺杖了。那可會讓這種時刻更形尷尬。  
  
咧嘴一笑表示自己沒冒犯，約翰對著附近的咖啡廳點點頭然後問道：「想喝杯咖啡聊一下嗎？」  
  
麥克答應了，而約翰也很驚訝自己渡過了一段不錯的時光，聽著麥克談他教書的事和他的老婆，然後給麥克看看那隻貓的相片。等到他們交換了電話號碼互道再見時，約翰已經……好吧，還沒忘掉夏洛克福爾摩斯，但夏洛克已經沒那麼重要了，幾乎都不值得再多想一秒。  
  
*  
  
當約翰回到了公寓，他發現有幾個箱子散落在客廳，還有一堆之前不存在的垃圾──包括一隻跨放在沙發扶手上的馬鞭，一個水牛頭骨掛在牆上，一大疊塞滿紙張的檔案夾就堆在桌邊的地板上，還有……壁爐架上那啥？ ** _人頭骨_** 嗎？  
  
約翰正在檢視它，想要確認這到底是真的還是很逼真的贗品時，突然某個人在他身後清了清喉嚨。他旋過身，驚訝得差點弄掉手上的人頭骨，然後發現夏洛克就站在 那裡，現在的樣子比較能看了：一襲漂亮的黑色西褲和一身潔白的襯衫，他的頭髮還是太長太捲，但已經被俐落的打理過了，幾乎是精巧的頂在頭上。  
  
「很好，」他說，「你回來了。」  
  
約翰試著讓自己的聲音聽起來夠冷靜，那種致命得會讓人畏縮的冷靜，然後開口說道，「我說過要你滾的。」  
  
「你是說過，」夏洛克從他身邊擦身而過，約翰看著他拿著一疊信，丟在壁爐架上然後拿把刀子從中間插了進去。「然而你沒有，說過別回來。因此，我已完全符合了你的要求。」  
  
「命令，不是要求。而且你天殺的知道我是什麼意思。這裡現在是我的公寓了。」  
  
「用我的東西佈置的。」  
  
這讓約翰一時間堵住了，然後他不自在的咽了咽，懷疑自己知道夏洛克接下來要說什麼了。「什麼？」  
  
夏洛克大步走向書架，手指在書脊上刷過直到他找到他要的東西。然後他拉了出來，翻了開來，呈到約翰面前讓他瞧了瞧。  
  
在封面內頁，有一個用黑色原子筆寫下的 ** _SH_** 縮寫。用這種方式說明看起來似乎有點太戲劇化了，但這意涵實在也夠清楚了。  
  
「這書是你的。我猜其他的東西也是？那些椅子，咖啡桌，臥室裡掛的畫？」  
  
「Yep。」夏洛克波著嘴發出那個 ** _p_** 。「我哥哥曾經過來拿走過一些東西，但其他的都留下來給哈德森太 太了。」他猛地把書闔上，把它放回書架，然後跌坐進那隻貓常躺的黑色皮革扶手椅裡。雙手在身前交握起來，他抬著頭魅力無比的對著約翰微笑。「哪，我想你會 同意一起合租公寓是最佳方案。我可以留下我全部的東西，你不需要留在一個連張能坐的椅子都沒有的公寓裡，而哈德森太太也不會短收房租。除此之外，我們可以 分擔房租。而身為一個在倫敦活得很辛苦的退役軍人，你不需要我來解釋這其中的好處吧。啊，這提醒了我：阿富汗還是伊拉克？」  
  
約翰驚訝的倒吸一口氣，然後立刻就對自己這麼配合地給了夏洛克滿意的反應感到一陣憤怒。他看過夏洛克的網站，約翰提醒自己他很清楚夏洛克可能會幹什麼事。或者該說，夏洛克早先一定是在公寓裡四處閒晃過了，然後設法發現了一堆關於約翰的事。  
  
「阿富汗，」他簡單的回應，然後說，「我遇到了一個……你的不知道誰。他載走我到某個廢棄的倉庫。他對那隻貓非常、非常的有興趣，而且他想知道我跟你什麼關係。」  
  
「嗯，沒錯，他是你所見過最危險的傢伙，」夏洛克溫溫的答道，「但那現在也已經不是你的問題了。那隻貓也是，順便告訴你。」  
  
這聽起來很不對勁，但在約翰可以回應之前，夏洛克就站起身大步走進廚房，約翰注意到有幾個桌上的盒子已經打開了。大部分是實驗器具，從那個樣子看起來，不過約翰一點都沒在注意。  
  
「抱歉？」他說，也跟著夏洛克進了廚房，站到桌子另一邊夏洛克的對面去。他的雙手緊抓住眼前的椅背，傾身向前。「那隻貓怎麼了？」  
  
夏洛克在從那些箱子裡掏出東西、在桌上排列出一堆顯微鏡用品時甚至都沒抬頭瞧他一眼。「你再也管不著了。」  
  
約翰心裡升起一陣恐慌，沉進四肢百骸。「你對牠做了什麼？」他的聲音死寂而平穩，然後夏洛克終於抬起頭了，瞪大雙眼看著他。  
  
「你以為 ** _我_** 對他做了什麼？」他聽起來一副不可思議的樣子，完全的無法理解，但約翰一秒都不信。  
  
「從你出現以後我就再也沒有看到牠了，還有個『危險的男人』願意付錢給我好接近牠，然後現在你還在說牠些讓人聽不懂的話。這不難讓人有這種念頭。」  
  
約翰放掉椅子然後走近了點。雖然夏洛克在他們倆都站著的時候是居高臨下，但約翰很清楚自己不需要身高優勢也能很嚇人。果然，夏洛克退了一步，他的姿態開始變得防禦起來。  
  
「你聽著，」約翰對他說，越靠越近。「如果你敢傷了牠，如果你敢碰牠一根汗毛，我會讓你很難看。」  
  
夏洛克很沈默，他的目光如劍似的在他的臉上繞了一圈。然後他咧嘴笑了，就像約翰那天早上醒來時看到的那個瘋狂笑顏。「毫不動搖的忠誠。」他說。「驚人的機智。高於平均值的智商。不顧一切的保護那些你認為值得的事物。非法持有的槍枝。被危險情勢吸引。喔，約翰華生，你真是 ** _完美_** ！」  
  
有那麼一會兒，約翰還以為自己會被抓起來抱住，所幸夏洛克什麼事都沒做。  
  
「威脅要使用暴力，」夏洛克興高采烈地繼續，「為了一隻 ** _貓_** 。」  
  
「不是 ** _一隻_** 貓，」約翰暴怒了，「是 ** _我的貓_** ！」他的聲音比原先預期的要大聲，然後夏洛克眨眨眼，笑容消失的速度快到好像從來不曾出現過。  
  
「是了，」他慢慢說著好像那是分開的兩個音符。「如果他真的屬於誰的話，那肯定就是你了。」  
  
如果這是安撫約翰的某種手段，那它的成效可差勁了。他握緊拳頭咆哮，「我就再問一次： ** _我的貓在哪_** ？」  
  
夏洛克垂下頭重重嘆了口氣，好像在詢問老天爺為什麼要這樣對待他。「好吧。」他噴氣。「我本來希望這事能推遲到你能接受一點再說，但如果你非要這麼難搞的話。」他甩著手對著自己比畫著，從頭到腳來來回回。「你的貓在這。」  
  
約翰是完完全全沒有耐心跟他打啞謎。「你說的這還像句話嗎？」  
  
「當然啊！這麼明顯！ ** _我_** ──」又一次的，他對著自己從頭到腳比畫了下，只不過這次從是隨手一揮而沒再來來回回。「── ** _就是你的貓_** 。」  
  
夏洛克放下手，盯著約翰看的樣子好像他剛提供了什麼重要的訊息，而不是講了什麼約翰這輩子所聽過最鬼扯的話。  
  
「很好，」約翰說，「了不起。我要事實，現在就給我說，別挑戰我的耐性。」  
  
「我已經完全的照實說了。事實上，如果你還想知道全部的故事：我沒有失蹤；我是被詛咒了。我被困在一隻家貓的身體裡直到你，約翰華生，不知怎地幫助我恢復成原貌。對此，我想補充一下，我感激不盡，因此很願意忽視掉你那堆缺點並對你的協助予以獎賞。」  
  
一開始，約翰只能瞪著眼。要不是夏洛克是個很厲害的騙子──這非常有可能，不然就是他真心相信自己講的那些話，因為他的表情，他的肢體語言，他說的每句話都如此地又 ** _坦率_** 又 ** _真實_** 又 ** _誠摯_** 。不管是那個，他都是個他媽的瘋子而約翰只想要他馬上滾出這間公寓。  
  
「我不知道，」約翰最終道，緩慢又安靜地，「如果你真的相信這些或你以為我笨到會相信，那我只能告訴你我一點都不在乎──」  
  
「喔真是夠了！」夏洛克截斷他，大大翻了個白眼。「一般人不是都會相信魔法跟詛咒這類事情的嗎？而且你不覺得我看起來很眼熟嗎？我的眼睛應該是一樣的，又或者你應該會感受到我們之間那一樣深的聯繫，或那一類的心電感應才對啊！」  
  
「出去，」約翰對著他道。他是個瘋子而且對約翰的貓幹了什麼事，如果讓他繼續站在這裡，約翰很可能會做出什麼很激烈而且有道德疑慮的事來。「我要叫警察了，而且──」  
  
夏洛克大笑起來。那是種難聽的咆叫，讓約翰的寒毛豎的不能再直。  
  
「真的嗎，約翰？叫警察？我是個諮詢偵探。我在警察辦不下去的時候替他們解決案子。他們認識我；他們 ** _信任_** 我。雷斯垂德探長，迪莫克探長，葛瑞森探長，唐納文警探，霍普斯金督察，白蘭斯崔警察總長……整個蘇格蘭場都在我的股掌之間。所以你以為他們會怎麼做，如果你這一介還患著創傷症候群的退役軍醫，真的去檢舉我什麼？」  
  
約翰的呼吸聲在夏洛克這短短的演講終了時變得沈重刺耳，他的四肢百骸都湧動著腎上腺素。看著他，夏洛克嘆了口氣，肩膀垂了下來。  
  
「我本來還希望可以不用經歷這些的，」他繼續說道，語調溫和了點，好像他真的對剛才威脅要約翰保持沈默這件事情感到很遺憾。「雖然我也希望你說不定能夠理性一點。」  
  
露出一個令人不安的微笑，夏洛克向後一靠──而約翰直到這時候才發現自己靠他靠得多近──然後回頭繼續開箱。  
  
「這段時間我就先住樓上的房間，」他說，「這樣你就可以繼續住在樓下。你覺得小提琴怎麼樣，順便問一下？」他看了約翰一眼，對方正保持完全的靜止跟沈默。「我在思考的時候會拉小提琴。而且我有時候會連續好幾天不說話。這會困擾你嗎？室友應該要知道彼此最糟糕的那一面。」  
  
夏洛克咧嘴一笑，雖然約翰猜想他應該是意圖要表現得友好善良，但這看起來只是更有威脅感跟更詭異而已。他盡可能的保持表情一片空白而且默不回應。  
  
「我已經知道所有你的事了，當然。不理性，對高科技產品有障礙，而且你對吃飯跟睡覺的需求量很高，但我已經知道我們可以處的極好。現在，我想你會想要撤退並重新整頓，對吧？儘管在我安頓一切的時候去吧。」  
  
約翰照做了，然後接著整個晚上待在房裡房門緊閉，試圖想清楚接下來該做什麼。他在這期間曾拿出手機來，打算不管夏洛克說過什麼就給警察打個電話，然後發現他收到了莎拉發給他的簡訊：  
  
 ** _昨晚過得很愉快！希望下次再見囉。_** ** _xx  
  
_** 昨晚。他們的約會真的才昨晚的事而已嗎？那之後感覺好像過了一輩子了。身心俱疲地，他把他的手機丟到一邊去。  
  
邊注意著臥室門外是否有人靠近的跡象，邊聽著寧靜公寓裡的所有動靜，約翰想著那隻貓，牠那張小小的臉蛋跟軟軟的肚子和那低沈的喵，想念牠想念到渾身上下都難過起來。  
  
那晚他徹夜無眠。  
  
【小黑貓很夏洛克，夏洛克也很夏洛克，一切都對得上但看到這裡我還是忍不住想掐住偵探的脖子大叫：還我小黑貓啊你！！！QQQQQQ】  
  
*  
  
約翰在第二天拜訪了蘇格蘭場。他不確定自己想幹嘛，是要找個人聊聊夏洛克或僅只是確認夏洛克列出來的那些人名是不是真的存在。  
  
一個年輕女子在他經過前門時擋住他詢問，聲音聽起來頗無聊。「有什麼事嗎，先生？」  
  
他脫口說出第一個跳進他腦袋的事情──或該說名字。  
  
「對，嗨，我在想是否能麻煩找一下雷斯垂德探長。」  
  
她眨也不眨。「做什麼？」  
  
 ** _你都來了_** 。約翰對自己說，深呼吸口氣。 ** _別現在落跑_** 。「我想找他談談夏洛克福爾摩斯。」  
  
他真的以為她會皺眉然後說： ** _誰_** ？但相反的她只是立刻變得警醒了點。「好。」她快速的說道，「這樣的話，你最好是直接過去。」  
  
他在前往雷斯垂德辦公室的途中停下來幾次，然後得到幾乎都差不多的反應，讓他一時不知該如何解讀這件事。不過這看起來不是個好現象，每個蘇格蘭場的人看起來至少都知道夏洛克是誰。  
  
雷斯垂德探長是個看起來很慈祥，頭髮花白的傢伙，下巴滿滿的鬍渣和那一臉倦容讓約翰懷疑他是不是加了好幾晚的班。  
  
「所以，」雷斯垂德坐回他的椅子一臉打量的神情。「你想談談夏洛克福爾摩斯？」  
  
突然間，約翰發現到這主意有多荒謬。他來到蘇格蘭場跟夏洛克提到的某個人聊他，甚至都不是要報什麼案，而且他還在希望著……什麼？  
  
「呃，」他回答，尷尬的看著他的鞋子，「對。我叫約翰華生，然後──」  
  
雷斯垂德幾乎是在他的椅子上直衝向前，一抹大大的笑容在臉上咧了開來。「約翰華生？所以你是那個新室友了？」  
  
約翰瞪著眼，一點都不喜歡現在的狀況，而雷斯垂德自顧自的就往下講了完全沒等他回應。  
  
「太好了。我是葛雷格。」他越過桌子握上約翰的手。「真高興見到你。沒想到會那麼快，但是，好吧。每次都讓人驚訝，不是嗎，只要牽扯上夏洛克的話。」  
  
「他跟你提過我？」約翰沒辦法不問。  
  
「喔對。說你在幫助他重回倫敦這事情上『貢獻卓越』。」  
  
要說約翰很震驚還算輕描淡寫了，而且那顯然都秀在他臉上了，因為雷斯垂德──葛雷格──輕笑了起來。  
  
「是啊，我知道。他幾乎都不給人家應得的誇獎，那個混蛋。你一定是讓他非常的印象深刻了。」  
  
這裡頭是不是有在含沙射影些什麼呀，約翰想著，還是他只是因為哈德森太太昨天說的那些話而變得太敏感了？他不知道，而且有種感覺如果他為自己的異性戀性向提出辯駁，恐怕只是會在葛雷格的腦子裡加深另一種印象罷了。  
  
「反正呢，」葛雷格說，「真高興終於能把臉跟名字對起來了。所以有什麼需要我幫忙的地方，約翰？」  
  
 ** _老天爺_** ，約翰什麼都想不出來。他揉揉前額，兩腳不停的交換著重心。  
  
葛雷格再次讓他驚訝的輕笑了。「阿，我知道那個表情。是牛奶裡的細菌還是微波爐裡的眼珠子？」  
  
「呃，」約翰說，困惑不已而且不只有一點點的驚恐。  
  
「還是又把屍塊沖進馬桶了？你知道，他有一次把手指頭丟進廚餘回收桶裡。被罰款了，如果我沒記錯的話。」  
  
葛雷格笑著說道，顯然不覺得夏洛克這嗜好有什麼讓人不安的地方。 ** _他們兩個可真合拍啊_** ，約翰想。他懷疑在聽到夏洛克有可能謀殺了一隻貓時葛雷格會有任何困擾。  
  
「總之，重點是，」葛雷格繼續說，「我知道他什麼德行。我完全無法想像跟他生活在一起是什麼樣子。所以如果事情真的，你知道的，太過頭了，我永遠都願意致上最高的同情。但現在這個當下沒辦法。這堆見鬼的文書工作好像在我每次一轉頭就暴增了一倍。」  
  
他指了指堆在他桌上那琳瑯滿目的各式文件，約翰點點頭，感覺呆滯麻木而且真希望他從沒來過。  
  
「不過我們之後還是可以一起喝杯啤酒，」葛雷格建議，然後開始在抽屜裡翻找起來。「來，我給你我的電話號碼。」  
  
*  
  
當約翰回到公寓，發現夏洛克就在那張皮革扶手椅裡，頭向後靠著雙眼緊閉。約翰想起那隻貓睡在那同一張椅子上，等著他回家的樣子，然後狠狠的把那個念頭驅散，對自己的腦子竟然把這兩隻關聯在一起感到驚恐萬分。  
  
他輕輕的關上門，然後躡手躡腳的前進臥室。沒走兩步就被夏洛克的聲音止住。  
  
「雷斯垂德還好嗎？」他的雙眼仍然閉著，尖銳的吸著氣然後左手指在扶手上輕彈。「我猜他應該已經恢復了。他在我們昨天談話的時候很明顯的……收不住情緒。」  
  
「你在監視我，」約翰說，不覺得有什麼了不起而且不知怎麼也不怎麼驚訝。  
  
夏洛克終於睜開了雙眼，不以為然地看了約翰一眼。「我不需要。從對你性格的認識，再加上一些簡單的觀察，就能告訴我所有你上哪幹了什麼事的資訊。」  
  
這房間跟之前有些不一樣了，約翰站在其中好一會後突然發現到。牆上掛了一幅骨頭的圖片，壁爐架上有某種標本盒子，還有那個高掛在桌旁牆上的水牛頭骨上現在多了一副耳機。這房裡有太多的死物讓他光看就覺得不舒服起來。  
  
「我修好了你的電腦，」夏洛克說。隨手對桌子一比，那上面約翰的筆電正…好吧，不完全在稍早的位置上。「一點簡單的維修，幾乎沒費什麼時間。我也清了你風扇上面的灰塵，你會發現它現在跑得比較安靜了。」  
  
「你把它修好了？」約翰走向桌子檢視他的電腦。果然，當他翻開螢幕按下電源鍵後，它起死回生了。「裡面本來有東西喀啦作響的。」  
  
夏洛克聳聳肩把頭轉向一邊，看著約翰的眼睛直到約翰感到不自在地倉皇低下頭看再次看著他的電腦。  
  
「很抱歉把它弄壞了，順便一提。」夏洛克說。「我當時想要惹火你，但又沒有多少你的私人物品可選。」  
  
約翰勃然大怒──是 ** _那隻貓_** 弄壞了牠的電腦，不是夏洛克──然後不得不緊緊閉上眼睛直到怒氣消退。然後他啪的一聲蓋上螢幕，拿了起來，把它帶回臥室。  
  
*  
  
約翰那晚也睡不著，然而他明天早上還要工作讓他有點煩惱這點。當他到了凌晨三點還醒著，約翰起身從臥室覷向門外。  
  
屋裡漆黑又安靜，這表示夏洛克一定是睡到樓上去了。約翰嘆息著鬆了一口氣然後進到廚房裡，在那兒給自己泡了杯甘菊茶然後坐在桌邊喝了起來。  
  
就在那天晚上的某些時刻，廚房餐桌已經被改造成某種實驗室了。上面有顯微鏡，沒用過的載玻片，各種顏色的污漬、不同大小的燒杯和試管，其中幾個燒杯裡甚至還裝了些真的讓約翰有點擔心的不明液體。  
  
他同時也注意到那個貓砂盆──從沒被用過，但永遠放在同一個地方以備不時之需──已經不見了，還有在地上的貓飯盆跟噴泉式飲水機也是。憤怒和悲傷在他的喉嚨卡成一團。  
  
他試著用檢查燒杯裡的東西有沒有危害來分心，但最終發現甘菊茶還是起了作用──他的眼皮沈重，瞌睡蟲蜂擁而上。  
  
於是約翰把空杯子放進水槽裡然後上了床，一沾到枕頭就睡得不省人事。  
  
*  
  
到了早上，約翰昏昏沈沈地醒來，好像他得把自己從睡夢中拖出來，他的頭有點痛，好像睡太久了一樣。他就這麼無精打采的盯著牆好幾分鐘，然後突然注意到身後下沉的床墊。  
  
 ** _奇怪_** ，他想著。陌生人入侵到他私人空間通常都會讓他警醒的，不管他睡得多沈。  
  
「滾開，」他咕噥。「我要上班了。」  
  
「本來要。」夏洛克說，這花了幾秒鐘才讓約翰意識到這句子哪裡不對。  
  
他轉過身對著夏洛克皺起眉，他正背靠著床頭板坐著，就像頭一個早上，只除了現在他的拇指正迅速的在手機螢幕上點點點。「等一下。我 ** _本來要_** ？」房裡的光線看起來實在比清晨要亮太多了，約翰這時突然意識到，然後猛然坐起身。「現在幾點了？」  
  
「才十點半。我自作主張地關掉你的鬧鐘然後打電話替你請了病假。」  
  
「你──啥？為什麼！」約翰瞧見他的手機就在床頭櫃上，他昨晚放在那兒的。如果他不想下床繞過去拿就得爬過夏洛克身上才拿的到了。  
  
頭抬也不抬的，夏洛克聳聳肩。「你睡得很不好。可不能讓醫生在睡眠不足的時候看診。那會增加誤診的機率。」  
  
「你怎麼會知道我睡得怎麼樣？還有見鬼的你在我房間幹嘛？」  
  
「水槽裡的空杯子，還依稀有甘菊味；地板上的新痕跡是你拖著椅子刮出來的；我桌子上的東西被搬動了──不是什麼困難的推理。你睡不著所以給自己泡了杯甘菊茶。至於我為什麼在這裡……」  
  
夏洛克的拇指頓了頓，懸在手機上頭。  
  
「很顯然，我已經習慣睡在這個房間了。」  
  
 ** _老天爺_** ，約翰想著，不斷高昇的挫折感就像穿透軟鞋底的釘子一樣。  
  
「是阿，」他說，「在你『被詛咒』的時候。」  
  
夏洛克看著他，嘴角饒富興味的彎起。「恰恰相反，我指的是當我獨自付這裡租金的時候。但沒錯，真不幸我現在再也不能睡在你毛衣上了。」  
  
約翰越發驚恐的瞪著眼。他知道很多貓都喜歡睡在主人的衣服上，但明確指出約翰的貓喜歡睡在他的 ** _毛衣_** 上這種細節實在不可能是胡亂瞎猜到的。「你監視我多久了？」  
  
嗤笑一聲，夏洛克揮著手好像他才是那個該發火的人。「我昨天就說過了，我不需要監視你。你的每件事我都是親身經歷或是跟在你身邊的時候發現的。」  
  
「你，」約翰對著他咆哮，「知道我個屁。」  
  
他踢開被子，打算翻身下床親自把夏洛克給從房間裡丟出去，但在夏洛克低沈的嗓音中定住了。  
  
「我知道你是個軍醫而且因為左肩上的槍傷從阿富汗退役。在那之後你的腿就開始瘸了，完全是心因性的，但你後來克服了。你之前用的那根柺杖還在客廳，就放在你的扶手椅旁邊好方便取用，好像你預期會再用上一樣，雖然你已經好幾個禮拜都沒碰它了。」  
  
約翰呆呆的瞪著他，然後夏洛克繼續了。  
  
「我知道你有個擔心你的哥哥，但你拒絕向他求助因為你對他有意見。可能是因為他是個酒鬼，更可能是因為他最近跟妻子分手──」  
  
「你怎麼，」約翰開口，然後停下來整理思緒。如果夏洛克是透過完整的監視或背景調查得到這些訊息，那他肯定會知道哈莉不是個 ** _他_** 。「你從那邊知道這些事的？」  
  
夏洛克微笑了。那種寫著 ** _喔，你一點也不知道自己碰上什麼了是吧？_** 的笑容。接著他把手機丟在自己腿上，伸手拿向床頭櫃上約翰的那隻。  
  
「你的手機。價格昂貴，可收發email，聽mp3，但你不只因為這裡便宜的誇張就搬進來住，我還看過你的東西──在數量跟質量上都低的可憐。甚至連你的電腦都是一修再修，好幾年前的舊款了。你不會浪費錢在這樣的手機上。那麼就是個禮物了。」  
  
他翻轉著手機，盯著它看然後繼續說道。  
  
「刮痕。不只一處，到處都是。它一直跟鑰匙零錢放在同一個口袋裡。這個就坐在我身邊的男人不會這樣對待他奢侈品，所以它顯然還有個前主人。下一個部分就容易了；你想必已經知道了。」  
  
「上面的刻字。」約翰回答，在夏洛克轉過那隻手機讓他看見之前就已經可以想像出那上面的字樣。  
  
「哈利華生。顯然是某個家人給了你這支電話。不是你的父親──這是年輕人的玩意。可能是個表親，但你是個找不到地方住的戰場英雄，不太可能有個大家庭，更 不可能有親近的家人。接下來：克拉拉。誰是克拉拉？三個吻表示這是浪漫的關係──這麼貴的電話表示是個老婆，而不是女朋友。她一定是最近送他的；這個型號 才開賣六個月。那麼是婚姻有問題了，如果才六個月他就要把手機送人。如果是她離開他，他會把手機留下──人會這樣，多愁善感。但不是，他不想要手機。所以 是 ** _他_** 離開 ** _她_** 。他把手機送給你；那表示他想要你保持聯繫。你在找便宜的房子，但沒找你的兄弟幫忙？那表示你跟他之間有問題。也許你喜歡他的老婆，也許你不喜歡他酗酒。」  
  
「酗酒，」約翰呆呆的重複，驚到了。「你怎麼可能知道酗酒的事？」  
  
夏洛克微微一笑，顯然對自己很滿意。「電源接口。」他轉過手機讓約翰可以看見那個地方。「周圍滿是小刮痕。每天晚上他都得插上電源充電，但他的手會抖。你絕不會在清醒的人的手機上看到這些痕跡，酒鬼的手機上也絕對少不了這些痕跡，而 ** _你_** 肯定不是酒鬼。所以，就是他了。所以了，」他把手機丟還給約翰而他差點沒接到。「我不需要監視你。你身上所有我想知道的事情我都已經瞭若指掌。」  
  
約翰把手機拿在手掌心裡翻來覆去，察看著那些刻字、刮痕和擦傷。難怪蘇格蘭場對這個男人這麼忠心，他想著，如果他光從約翰見鬼的 ** _手機_** 就能看出這麼多訊息的話，那麼他在犯罪現場肯定就像個上帝派來的使者了。  
  
「這，」他終於承認道，「真的太神奇了。」  
  
「你這麼覺得？」  
  
「當然了。那很了不起。那真的……非常的了不起。」  
  
約翰按下手機下方的按鍵好看時間：10:37。早過了該起床的時間了。  
  
「我還知道，」夏洛克在約翰站起身的時候說，「你覺得莫名被我吸引了。在潛意識裡的，沒錯，被好好的掩藏在你的信任問題和你荒唐的疑神疑鬼之下，但你還是漏了餡。」  
  
「我漏了餡。怎麼說？」  
  
「因為你什麼事都沒做。我搬進來，你什麼事都沒做。我威脅你，你什麼事都沒做。」  
  
「我去找雷斯垂德了。」約翰提醒他，但夏洛克只是微笑。  
  
「然後什麼都沒說。說句實在話，約翰：你已經投降了。約翰華生是不會輕言放棄的。這是你性格的基石：你會奮戰到最後一口氣，不進棺材不放棄，然而你已經放 棄驅趕我離開了。你可以在我睡覺的時候偷偷溜上樓在我頭上開一槍。你可以告訴雷斯垂德那些你認為我犯下罪行，然後在他試圖將你強制送醫時對他吐口水。你可 以在一早醒來看到我就坐在你身邊時把我趕出房間，但你甚至都沒試一下，為什麼？」  
  
夏洛克沒費心回答自己的反詰，不過話說回來，約翰想那個答案是夠明顯了： ** _『你覺得莫名被我吸引了。_** 』狗屎。全都是些胡說八道，約翰再也聽不下去了。  
  
他站直身子，定定看著夏洛克得意的微笑，然後回擊，「哈莉是哈莉葉的暱稱。」  
  
夏洛克在約翰拿出褲子和毛衣的時候一語不發，但在約翰衝進套間浴室裡時，夏洛克出聲了，「順便說一句，如果你再帶你約會的那個…… ** _女人_** 到這間公寓，我可不會對自己的行為負責。」  
  
約翰在身後甩上門。  
  
  
*  
  
約翰想著是不是還是去上班算了，宣稱他突然自不管夏洛克給他瞎掰的什麼病中恢復了，但最終他還是決定放棄。  
  
不過這時候，他也不怎麼有興趣待在公寓裡，他很想跟某個不只不是夏洛克福爾摩斯，同時也不認識他的人聊聊。所以他給麥克史丹佛發了個簡訊，然後在確認麥克在下午的課之前都沒事以後，提議他們見個面。  
  
這是個讓他非常後悔的計畫，因為麥克見面的第一句話就是：「那隻貓最近怎麼樣啦？」約翰的沈重和悲痛肯定都寫到臉上了，因為麥克立刻就警覺的問了：「喔親愛的。發生什麼事了？」  
  
「沒事，」約翰迅速回道，然後發現否認這件事有多可笑。「嗯，是有點事，但……這很複雜。」  
  
 ** _該說還是不該說呢_** ，他沉吟著，然後回想起頭一次哈德森太太帶著他參觀公寓的時候，肯定也是一直在想著一樣的事──到底要不要提那隻貓的事。  
  
「他的主人回來了，」約翰承認道，「然後，呃──」  
  
「我已為他死了。」  
  
「我也是，老實說。他都失蹤了一整年。但是不，顯然他只是離開去……做點什麼別的事了。」  
  
說到這個，夏洛克都幹什麼事去了？躲起來，大概吧，但躲在哪、在躲誰或躲什麼事，約翰還是不知道。  
  
「總之，」他繼續說道，發現麥克只是默默的喝著他那杯水看著他。「他又出現了。夏洛克，他的名字。就這樣在某個早上繃出來──」  
  
麥克的水杯 ** _碰_** 的一聲敲在桌上。「夏洛克？」他說，「不是夏洛克福爾摩斯吧？」  
  
約翰驚訝的張大眼睛，感覺周遭的整個世界似乎都停止運轉了。「你認識他。」  
  
輕輕一笑，麥克坐回椅子裡。「老天爺，知道他還活著可真好。我還以為他在哪裡被某個瘋子給宰了。他之前常在巴滋的實驗室做他的實驗。有點混蛋，但我還算喜歡他。所以你住進了他之前的公寓了？等等，你說那隻貓是 ** _他的_** ？哈！不可能的，老兄。」  
  
 ** _那隻貓_** 是這整件事最難以置信的部分？約翰微微搖了搖頭。「你什麼意思？」  
  
「就那個意思：他從沒養過貓。他甚至都不 ** _喜歡_** 貓。夏洛克有可能因為實驗或案子暫時收留牠，但當成寵物？不，我一秒都不信。」  
  
好吧，約翰想，沒錯，那隻貓肯定跟案子有關。畢竟有人為了那隻貓綁架並試圖賄賂他，而約翰想不出有別的理由除了那隻貓── ** _約翰的_** 貓，和那個軟軟小肚子，和那個他可能一輩子再也聽不到的低沈喵喵叫──在福爾摩斯的案子裡扮演了重要的角色。  
  
「你知道夏洛克最後一個案子的任何事嗎？」約翰問。關於那隻貓的回憶帶來一股洶湧的保護欲，也讓他想起夏洛克至少有一部份是說對了：約翰華生從不輕言放棄。「那個他失蹤時在處理的案子。」  
  
麥克的額頭在他皺眉時擠成一團，他搖搖頭。「恐怕是不清楚。不過茉莉可能知道。她在巴滋的停屍間工作：茉莉琥珀。她瘋狂的迷戀夏洛克。幾乎知道所有他和他的工作有關的事。」  
  
「嗯哼，」約翰說，「茉莉。所以我可以在巴滋找到她囉？」  
  
*  
  
茉莉琥珀是個可愛而且有點膽小如鼠的女孩，心情似乎好的詭異──考慮到她正站在一具剛解剖完的屍體旁，戴著沾滿血漬的口罩還和一雙血跡斑斑的手套。  
  
「喔，你一定就是華生醫生了，」她輕快地說，小心翼翼的取下口罩放到一旁。「麥克史丹佛稍早有打過電話，說你可能會順道過來。你是夏洛克的新室友？」  
  
「嗯，之類的。是麥克說的？」  
  
儘管他這輩子看過的屍體和傷病殘肢已不算少數，約翰發現自己還是很難把目光從檯子上的屍體，從那死白肌膚與那深色縫線的詭異對比上挪開。  
  
「喔，不，是夏洛克說的，」茉莉說，用白色布幕罩住屍體然後開始剝下手套。「他沒跟你說他昨天來過嗎？」一說完她就滿臉驚恐。「他不是想瞞你什麼，當然！我確定他一定都跟你說過我的事了，但你應該知道我已經放下了。我現在交男朋友了。他就在樓上工作，就是我們相遇的地方。辦公室戀情！所以，你看，我沒有──」  
  
「他其實沒跟我提過你，」約翰打斷她，希望能讓她好過一點然後停下這串不自在的喋喋不休。但茉莉看起來卻備受打擊，約翰突然意識也許他根本只是輕率又殘忍。「抱歉，我的意思不是──」  
  
「他當然沒提過我了！」茉莉的聲音整個拔高起來，然而即使她的笑容變得緊繃，卻一秒都沒有中斷過。「我真是太蠢了。」  
  
「糟糕，」約翰說，尷尬地抓抓後腦。「我只是想說我跟他並不熟，而你好像對我有錯誤的印象。他跟我沒在約會。差得可遠了。我們僅只是室友而已。」  
  
茉莉只是對著他眨眨眼，看起來一副不知該不該相信他的樣子。然後她抿起嘴，把她的手套丟到最接近的垃圾桶裡。「我懂了。好吧，有何貴幹，華生醫生？」  
  
他有種感覺自己剛惹得她不快了，雖然想不懂到底是為什麼。「呃。麥克說你可能會知道夏洛克失蹤時處理的那個案子。」  
  
茉莉皺起臉。豎綁在一起的馬尾在她搖頭時跟著搖晃起來。「你為什麼想知道？不是應該直接問他嗎？」  
  
「他不肯說。」約翰回答。這不完全是在說謊，他對自己說道。畢竟夏洛克在第一天早上確實是迴避了他和哈德森太太的所有問題，而且在那之後完全沒再提供任何細節──總之沒有不含那些詛咒鬼扯的細節。「至於我為什麼想知道……我不像他那麼確信事情已經沒有危險了。」  
  
又一次的，這也不完全是在說謊。夏洛克表現得好像他已經毫無危險了，但那個穀倉男肯定是個大威脅。  
  
茉莉雙眼圓睜，掉了下巴似的把嘴圓成一個完美的O。她點點頭然後顫動著深吸口氣。「好吧。這可真是……我沒法幫上什麼忙，很不幸的。我只參與其中非常小的一部分，而且他……嗯，他從來都不愛解釋。」  
  
「沒關係，」約翰急忙安撫。「不管什麼資訊都有幫助的。」  
  
「他有一隻手機，」茉莉說，語速飛快。「一隻可以照相的手機，他給那隻手機掃X光。我問的時候，他說那是某個女人寄到他住處的。他說過，她喜歡玩遊戲。那手機好像有密碼鎖，而他正試著要破解。然後，昨天，他說……他是想從裡頭找到一些涉案證據，好阻止什麼醜聞之類的，然後他……惹錯人了。然後……嗯，我就知道這些了。」  
  
「你知道那個女人叫什麼嗎？」  
  
「只知道她的名字：艾琳。」茉莉難過的搖搖頭。「我知道這沒什麼幫助。對不起。」  
  
「你有沒有──」約翰頓了頓，舔舔唇，想找到什麼最適合的方式來提起這件事。「你記得任何跟貓有關的事嗎？」  
  
「貓？」她皺起臉來。「應該沒有。怎麼了？」  
  
「哈德森太太──那個房東──說她去收拾夏洛克的東西時發現一隻貓被關在那裡。但麥克說他從來沒有養過貓，而且他有點……奇怪，在每次我提到這件事的時候。」  
  
「是一隻黑貓嗎？」茉莉問，歪著頭沈思。「公的。喵叫聲很低沈？」  
  
有什麼東西在約翰的胸口翻騰起來，然後一路爬到他的喉頭接著就這麼停在那裡，捲成一個讓他吞咽困難的腫塊。「對。那聽起來有點像 ** _喵噢嗚_** 。」  
  
他模仿得有夠糟，聽起來一點都不像那隻貓，他立刻就為自己竟然這麼做感到羞恥。但茉莉似乎沒覺得有什麼不對。點點頭，她從約翰身邊走過房間。約翰跟著她來到一張桌子前，那上面有個記事板、筆記電腦、一副護目鏡、各種筆，和一隻手機。  
  
她捉起手機。「我有個晚上在我公寓門外發現一隻黑色的流浪貓，差不多就在夏洛克失蹤那陣子。牠就只是對著我家的門嚎叫。我一開門，牠就從我腿間鑽了進去。我沒法把牠弄走。牠不讓我靠近，但也不肯讓我離開牠的視線──就只是不停的繞圈然後放聲喵喵叫。把托比嚇死了。那是我的貓，托比。後來，我打電話給RSPCA，然後她們派了些人來捕捉牠。但當我又一次把門打開，牠就跑出去了。之後再也沒看過牠了。對不起。我不知在哪裡還留著牠的照片，得找一下。」  
  
「喔，」約翰想起來了，從外套口袋裡掏出他自己的手機。「我也有一些照片。」  
  
他的照片還比較容易找到；畢竟，他也只有牠的照片，而且是上百張以上。他滑動著畫面，看到那隻貓在窗前，在他的腿上，在黑色的扶手椅裡，然後又在他的腿上──  
  
約翰停下手，然後回到那張那隻貓在扶手椅裡的照片瞪著看。牠確實看起來有點像夏洛克，不是嗎？在椅子裡蜷成那樣？  
  
這念頭幾乎是一升起約翰就忍不住想著自己見鬼的有什麼毛病，因為照片裡的那隻貓看起來很明顯 ** _一點_** 都不像夏洛克。這很合理，他提醒自己，因為那隻貓是貓而夏洛克不是。  
  
「啊哈！」茉莉叫道，雀躍地跳了一下然後把手機拿給約翰瞧瞧。「找到了。在這裡。」  
  
就是那隻貓沒錯。牠蜷縮在一個角落，看起來糟透了，貓毛糾結而且骯髒，牠的眼睛在閃光燈下閃閃發光，嗤牙咧嘴，但約翰還是認得出是牠，不管牠是什麼狀態。  
  
「對，」約翰沙啞地說，「對，就是牠。」  
  
他遞過自己的手機讓她看螢幕上的照片，茉莉瞪大雙眼，大概驚異於這麼平靜貓怎麼可能會是同一隻貓，但又沒法否認這顯然是同一隻貓。  
  
「哈德森太太在夏洛克房裡發現的就是這隻貓嗎？」  
  
點點頭，約翰把手機收回口袋。  
  
「這真是……」茉莉皺了皺鼻頭。「這真是奇怪。你知道嗎，我覺得那隻貓 ** _聞起來_** 就像夏洛克。像他的刮鬍水，我的意思是。但我……我不管看到什麼都會想到夏洛克，所以……」  
  
「是奇怪，」約翰在茉莉沒再說下去時重複著。「你可以把這張照片寄給我嗎？」  
  
*  
  
約翰回到安靜、空無一人的貝克街，對此不知怎麼感到有點慶幸。雖然他很需要跟夏洛克談談，但很想先一個人待一下。  
  
他在桌邊坐下然後啟動電腦──確實跑得比夏洛克修理前安靜順暢多了。桌面一下子就開啟完畢，於是他打開瀏覽器在搜尋框裡打上『艾琳　倫敦』。  
  
當跑出差不多四千萬筆資料時，他明白到這有多沒意義。幾個月前搜尋『夏洛克　倫敦』讓約翰找到夏洛克的網站，但夏洛克這種名字可不只是有一點點特別而已。  
  
他的手機在外套口袋裡叫了一聲，他這才想起他還沒把它拿出來。於是他伸出手，從椅背後把它拉到身前然後把手機從口袋裡拿出來。  
  
他有一個新訊息，來自一個 ** _未知號碼_** 。上面只有五個字，接著有兩個約翰猜測是縮寫的字母： ** _艾琳阿德勒　麥福_**  
  
約翰深吸一口氣，然後把手機放在桌上坐回椅子裡。  
  
這真嚇人。不只有一點點而已。竟然有人不只知道他現在正在網路上搜尋，還有能力提供該搜尋什麼字串。他被監視了；一定是。被麥福監視了。他不認識任何縮寫是麥福的人。  
  
回到搜尋框，約翰輸入『艾琳阿德勒　倫敦』，這次的結果很有用，有用太多了。  
  
看起來她一度有過一個網站，不過網址現在已經失效了，打開來只看得到『找不到網頁』的訊息。搜尋頁上的簡介寫著 ** _那個女人_** 。  
  
 ** _提供高度客製化的超自然服務，_** 上面寫著。  
  
超自然服務。 ** _老天爺_** 。約翰闔上電腦螢幕然後推開椅子。  
  
 ** _被詛咒_** ，夏洛克說過。把他變成了一隻貓。然後，有一隻真正的貓在某個時刻聞起來就像夏洛克的刮鬍水，根據茉莉的說法。 ** _惹錯人了_** ，茉莉說。一個叫艾琳的女人，茉莉說。 ** _艾琳阿德勒_** ，用未知號碼給他發訊息的傢伙說。現在：見鬼的 ** _超自然服務_** 。  
  
約翰開始覺得是否他才是那個見鬼的腦袋短路的人。  
  
*  
  
夏洛克在那天晚上回來了，帶了一個裝得滿滿的大箱子。他似乎很高興看到約翰坐在那張紅色扶手椅裡等著他，在用腳將門在身後踢上的時候對約翰大大的咧嘴一笑。  
  
「那是什麼？」約翰問，對著箱子點點頭。  
  
「雷斯垂德那些關於連續自殺案的檔案。」夏洛克把箱子放在咖啡桌上然後開始脫掉手套，語速飛快。「你大概已經看過了，但就在今天早上又出現了另一起。毒藥，自行服下，屍體在跟那個女人沒半點關係的地方被發現。顯然立刻就能跟其他起關聯上，但一如往常地蘇格蘭場還需要點幫助才能做出這個結論。幸運的是，雷斯垂德沒太費時間就承認這起案子超出能力範圍。 ** _七個_** 連續自殺案件。在第六與第七起間還間隔了九個月。太好了！喔，真是聖誕節啊！」  
  
「是啊。」約翰說。他可不怎麼想從他原本的目的上給分心了。「好了。現在──」  
  
「當然，在檢驗犯罪現場的時候我本來希望你能在那裡的，但時間寶貴而且你又出門了。」  
  
約翰皺眉，困惑了。「你想要我去那裡？為什麼？」  
  
「因為你是個軍醫，」夏洛克回以一個小小的微笑。他聳下他的外套──那一件，約翰注意到，是羊毛做的而且比目前氣候所需要來得厚許多，而且看起來挺昂貴的。「看過很多傷口，毫無疑問。悽慘的死狀。有點辛苦，我敢說。我想你會想多看一點。」  
  
 ** _我這輩子已經看夠了_** 。約翰在心裡想著沒說出口。 ** _夠多了_** 。但接著他卻開始想像起自己人在犯罪現場，蹲在屍體旁邊檢查死因，然後……好吧。  
  
「你說你被詛咒了，」他改口說道。「被誰？」  
  
一道縐摺出現在夏洛克的眉頭間，然後他的注意力簡直就像真正的肢體接觸那般，從頭到腳把約翰檢查了一遍。約翰低頭看了看自己，但看不出有任何值得被這樣專注的視線檢查的地方。  
  
「你去了巴滋，」夏洛克總結，幾乎沒超過十秒鐘。「跟茉莉聊過。」  
  
 ** _見鬼的怎麼會_** ……約翰想著，但把那個念頭甩到一邊去。不是現在的重點。「她說你惹錯人了。」  
  
夏洛克發出一聲含糊的聲音確認了，然後以驚人的優雅啪的一聲席地而坐。「那個女人，」他把裝得滿滿的那個箱子給從桌上拉到他眼前的地毯上，然後從旁一推把裡面的東西給倒了出來。「我犯了錯去懷疑她的專業能力以及嘲笑她假裝對我有興趣。」  
  
約翰瞪著地板上那一堆隨意散落的檔案、報告和圖片。他隱約回想起那隻貓，把貓飼料給灑在廚房地板上。「所以，你……你被一個女人詛咒了？」  
  
「不是一個女人，」夏洛克說，「是 ** _那個_** 女人。」  
  
 ** _那個女人_** 。這讓約翰困擾起來，每一片碎片是如此巧妙的結合在一起了。他要不是置身在一個精心計畫好的陰謀裡……就是這一切並 ** _不完全_** 是在鬼扯。  
  
「所以她把你變成一隻貓。」  
  
「對。她說那會 ** _很適合_** 。」夏洛克把盒子裡的東西散的更誇張了，似乎是讓它們在地毯上各就各位。  
  
「你說我幫助你恢復成人形，」約翰說，「那是什麼意思？」  
  
夏洛克把手肘擱在膝蓋上，雙手合十抵在下巴，沒有從那團混亂裡抬起頭來。「破解詛咒有條件。而你幫忙滿足了，就這樣。」  
  
他似乎沒有意思要繼續，然而雖然這說明還不足以滿足約翰的好奇新，他還是暫且先放在一邊。「你在辦的那個案子，」他改口說道，「茉莉說你是想從裡頭找到一些醜聞有關的證據。」  
  
「恩，是的。」夏洛克閉上雙眼。以他那個姿勢，看起來好像在祈禱一樣。「她有大量重用她服務的人的照片。可能會造成一些麻煩──這國家的某高層竟然雇用了一個女巫。當然，事情到後來變得比這複雜多了。」  
  
 ** _女巫_** 。約翰皺起臉。不管這一切是不是真的，他很肯定至少夏洛克真是這麼想的。  
  
「所以她現在在哪？」他問。「那個女人。」  
  
夏洛克甩了甩頭好像在趕走一隻蒼蠅似的。「現在早就遠走高飛了，雖然我哥哥仍然孜孜不倦的想找到她。但這不重要了。」然後，他的聲音聽起來好像突然想起什麼似的。「她曾傳遞資料給某人。我從來沒能查出來是誰。」  
  
突然間，夏洛克的眼睛一下子張開了，他斜眼定定的用那穿透的視線釘在約翰身上。約翰試圖不在這專注的視線下不自在的扭動。  
  
「你還是不怎麼相信，但是……你的懷疑已經沒那麼強烈了。」夏洛克說，聲音裡不露一絲情感。  
  
是嗎？約翰嘆口氣，把頭向後靠像椅子。「老天爺。」他低喃著。  
  
他已經不知道要相信什麼了。  
  
*  
  
約翰隔天下午在診所裡有班，那尷尬的像回到童年時代的某個地方，就好像這一切已經過了好幾年而不是幾天而已，這感覺在他見到莎拉微笑的臉龐時更嚴重了。  
  
「還好嗎？」她問。「你的室友說你得了感冒。說到這個，你什麼時候有室友了？我以為只有你跟你的貓。」  
  
「我本來沒有室友，」約翰回答，「就是……發生得有點突然，然後……呃。」  
  
他不知道要怎麼解釋他過去這兩天的日子是怎麼過的，也不怎麼想解釋。  
  
到了他的班結束了以後，他也說不清是他迴避莎拉比較多還是她迴避他比較多，但他想他們大概不會有下一次約會了。  
  
那令他回想起夏洛克的話： ** _如果你再帶你約會的那個_** ** _……女人到這間公寓，我可不會對自己的行為負責。  
  
_** 還讓他想起那隻貓對著她嘶嘶叫跟咆哮的樣子，然後還在約翰的褲子上蹭上自己的味道。  
  
 ** _我失去牠了_** ，他想。 ** _他媽的徹底失去牠了。_**  
  
夏洛克在他回家的時候不見人影，屋子裡唯一的聲音是哈德森太太家收音機的微弱迴聲。這令他感到一陣近乎難以忍受的孤獨。  
  
約翰坐在他的電腦前面，想著現在要來弄他的部落格了。寫點什麼關於他的新室友的事。或紀念一下他失去的舊室友；畢竟他還有一大堆那隻貓的照片。  
  
門鈴在他登入的時候響起來了，他頓了頓，手指懸在鍵盤上。找他的嗎？他懷疑。在他住這裡的這段期間，從沒人按過他的門鈴。而且他懷疑不管現在是誰按的門鈴都不會是他想見的人。  
  
門鈴又響了，嘆口氣，他站起身走向大門。就在他摸上門把之前，他聽見哈德森太太的收音機被關掉了，接著是她開門的聲音。  
  
 ** _那大概不是找我的_** ，他想，折回桌前。  
  
他才剛碰到椅子哈德森太太就在樓梯口喊了：「約翰！你的門鈴壞了嗎？你的計程車到了！」  
  
約翰很肯定自己沒叫過計程車，他深吸口氣打算對她喊回去。但接著他停下來，重新思考。計程車司機不會無緣無故出現在你門口：有人叫他們來的。  
  
「謝謝你，哈德森太太！」他改口喊道。他抓起外套闊步離開公寓，下了樓，來到入口，前門正開著而且那裡真的有個人靠著一台計程車站在人行道上。  
  
「抱歉，」他對哈德森太太說道。「有點事耽擱了。接下來我來就好。」他親吻她的臉頰，令她微笑起來慈愛地拍拍他的臉龐，然後等到她回到她的房裡他才轉向那位計程車司機。  
  
他是個有點年紀而且看起來還挺謙和的男人，戴著一頂扁帽，一副眼鏡，和一件開襟毛衣。他對著約翰微笑著，那是種沒有笑意的笑容，約翰打直脊椎抬起下巴。另一場綁架，另一個倉庫；他想著不知道會不會看到同一個雨傘男，或者這次會是個不一樣的人。  
  
他應該要帶上他的槍的。他見鬼的在想什麼，就這樣不帶槍的下來了？  
  
他在想著他得讓哈德森太太盡可能的遠離這個情勢，他冷靜的提醒自己。不管發生什麼事，她都不應該被牽扯進來。  
  
「華生醫師的計程車。」那個計程車司機說道。  
  
深吸口氣，約翰站到門外把門在身後關上。「不記得有叫計程車。」  
  
「不代表你不需要。」那男人從計程車上推身而起，走到乘客座的門旁，然後打開門。「請進，華生醫師。讓我載你一程吧。」  
  
約翰抬頭看向221B漆黑的窗子，然後是整條貝克街。街坊鄰居亮了好幾盞燈了。他可以大喊，引起注意，肯定會有人出來看看發生了什麼事。  
  
但誰知道接下來會是什麼──如果那個男人有槍，可能會不客氣的朝任何試圖營救約翰的人開火。  
  
約翰走向計程車然後爬了進去。  
  
*  
  
「所以這次要上哪裡去？」約翰問，保持語氣快活。在他想來你想威嚇的人還這麼快活應該是很讓人火大的事。「另一個空倉庫，還是要來點不那麼老套的？」  
  
那個計程車司機冷冷地從後視鏡觀察他。「你不知道我是誰，是吧？」  
  
「你是誰？」約翰問，微笑著在後視鏡中對上那個男人的目光。「不真的。我 ** _認為_** 你可能真的是個計程車司機，而且──」他掃視著計程車的內裝然後看到一張小孩子們的照片夾在儀表板上。「──我想那些大概是你的孩子。除此之外，不，我完全不知道你是誰。或你的老闆是誰，我得說。我一直想搞清楚這點。」  
  
那個男人眨眨眼然後把視線轉回馬路上。「還以為福爾摩斯會告訴你點什麼的。你還沒看過今天的報紙嗎？」  
  
約翰確實每天都會看報紙。而今天，每個倫敦報紙的頭條都是那第七起連續自殺案件，關於兇手的各種猜測。但除非這個計程車司機打算自殺，不然約翰不知道這倒底有什麼關連。「還沒有時間聊到，老實說。」他漫不經心的道。  
  
「吭。是啊，」計程車司機回答，雖然約翰看不到他下半部的臉，還是能從那男人的聲音裡聽見他在微笑。「我想你是在忙著你的那隻 ** _寵物_** ，是吧？」  
  
約翰立刻就為他所說的那些話放下他漫不經心又輕快的偽裝。他面無表情的瞪著窗外，武裝好自己，在口袋裡摸著他的手機。 ** _如果事態開始升級_** ，他告訴自己， ** _我會打電話叫警察_** 。他甚至可以直接打給雷斯垂德。他手機裡還是有那個男人的電話，隨然他從來沒打過。  
  
「別擔心，華生醫生，」那個計程車司機說道，「就快到了。」  
  
約翰接下來一路保持沈默，終於他們來到兩棟建築前，它們並排著看起來幾乎一模一樣，至少從外觀看起來是這樣。  
  
「羅蘭柯爾進修教育學院，」那個計程車司機說，為約翰打開後車門讓他出來。  
  
約翰難以想像這會是明智之舉：綁架了人然後告訴他你把他載到哪了。但他什麼話也沒說，爬出計程車外，看著那些建築好一會兒，然後轉頭面向司機。  
  
那個司機現在拿出一把槍來了，直指約翰的胸膛。一把假槍──一把非常假的槍。  
  
然而約翰沒表現出半點知情的樣子，就讓那個男人以為約翰已經被嚇到了然後讓他領著他們進到右邊的建築裡，通過空蕩蕩但明亮的走廊，來到一個滿是木頭長桌和塑膠椅子的教室。  
  
那裡沒有其他人。沒有帶著傘的男人或什麼其他人在。約翰轉向計程車司機，一臉困惑，那個男人則是獰笑著對他指了指長桌。  
  
「請坐，華生醫生，我們可以開始了。」  
  
約翰坐下了，然後那個男人坐到他對面，仍然握著那把假槍指著約翰的胸膛。  
  
「我得說，醫生，你是目前為止最鎮定的一個。其他人到這個時候至少都會開始討價還價了。」  
  
「其他人？」約翰說，著實不懂。  
  
然後那突然像閃電似的打中他：關於今天的報紙跟夏洛克的那些話，被一個謙和的計程車司機綁架，帶到一個跟他 ** _沒有半點關係_** 的空建築裡。  
  
「那些自殺案，」他說，「你殺了他們。」  
  
那個計程車司機搖搖頭，把閒著的那隻手伸進開襟衫的口袋裡。「我一個都沒殺，華生醫生。我只是跟他們聊聊……然後他們就自殺了。跟你接下來一樣。」  
  
這男人在他們兩人間的桌面上放了兩個小玻璃瓶。這兩個瓶子，約翰注意到，都裝了一顆藥。  
  
「兩個瓶子，」約翰推測，「兩顆藥。」  
  
「沒錯。吶，這裡有一個好瓶子跟一個壞瓶子。如果你吞下好瓶子裡的藥，你可以活下來。吞下壞瓶子裡的藥……你會死。我知道哪個是哪個，但你才是做選擇的人。而不管你選了哪個瓶子，我會吞下另一個瓶子裡的藥。」  
  
「而你以為我會相信，」約翰說，「每個人，連續七個不一樣的人，都剛好選到有毒的瓶子？我可不這麼想，老兄。機率不是這樣運作的。」  
  
「這不是機率。這是遊戲。」計程車司機說，不完全是在對他發火。「下棋遊戲：一個動作，一個生存者。」  
  
「當然了，」約翰回答，完全就是發火了，「我看過那部電影。我還比較喜歡跟西班牙人的那場決鬥，說老實話。這簡直就是狗屎。我才不要玩你的遊戲。」  
  
那個計程車司機微微一笑往後靠，那把假槍現在對準他的頭。「你會玩，否則我會打爆你的頭。」  
  
「你以為我分辨不出那是真槍還是假槍嗎？」  
  
那個男人扣下扳機，一簇火焰在槍口冒了出來，然後在他鬆開扳機時又熄了。  
  
「從來沒有其他人認出來過。」  
  
「嗯啊，他們沒有一個是第五諾森伯藍火槍隊的約翰華生上尉──他媽的待了三年阿富汗、肯大哈跟賀爾曼德的退役軍人。所以沒錯，我認得假槍。現在──」約翰把手拍在桌上站起身，立直身體俯視著那個還坐著的計程車司機。「這還挺有趣的，但該結束了。我不玩你的遊戲了。我要打電話給蘇格蘭場的雷斯垂德探長，告訴他所有你剛才說的事。」  
  
「你不好奇嗎，」那個男人輕柔的說，「我還知道福爾摩斯什麼事？或者為什麼我選了 ** _你_** 當第九個？」  
  
約翰頓了下。他不應該回應的，他知道。你永遠不應該回應一個想讓你分心的殺手，但……  
  
「好吧，」約翰緩緩的說，「你一直提起夏洛克，所以我想我可以假設你選了我是因為我是他的室友。所以：你怎麼知道夏洛克福爾摩斯的？他直到昨天之前都還沒有權力看那些案件檔案。」  
  
那個計程車司機回應的笑容還不是他最討厭的那種。「你不只是他的室友，華生醫生。你是他這野獸的美女，就是你。就因為那點小把戲，你引起了我贊助人的注意──一個夏洛克福爾摩斯粉，我的贊助人。」  
  
約翰皺起眉。「你的贊助人？有人付錢讓你殺人？老實說看起來不是份好工作啊，老兄。」  
  
「我已經是個活死人了，華生醫生。」那個計程車司機點了點自己的頭側。「腫瘤，就在這裡。本來是，任何一次呼吸都可能是我最後一口氣。」  
  
「『本來是』？」  
  
「然後我有了贊助人。依照指令殺人，我的性命就能跟著延長一點。」  
  
「不，」約翰搖搖頭，無法自己的退開桌子。「人體不是那樣運作的。你不可能延長某個人的性命，無限期的阻止腫瘤發作。不論如何，這又干夏洛克什麼事了？」  
  
「 ** _你_** 是不行，」計程車司機說。「但不代表沒有人可以。你以為人變成貓又變回來只是日常生活的一部份嗎？」  
  
彷彿氧氣突然都從約翰的肺裡抽光，肌肉因為缺乏氧氣而萎縮了。他只能瞪著眼，張口結舌，任那個計程車司機嘲笑他的震驚。  
  
「這世上有些人能做到一些我們做不到的事。至於你的福爾摩斯，嗯。福爾摩斯不是唯一一個喜歡有意思的謀殺案的人。外頭還有些像他這樣的人，只除了他只是個人……而他們可不只如此。」  
  
突然間，約翰找回了他的呼吸，和他的聲音。「不只是個人？像是某種組織，或……某種……無所不能的巫師？」  
  
有部分的他對於把這話大聲的說出來感到畏縮，或全然預期會被嘲笑，但那個計程車司機似乎一點也不覺得這有什麼奇怪之處。  
  
「那是個沒人敢提的名字，」他回答。「而我也不打算說出來。只要我還想要命的話。但我可以告訴你，華生醫生，」他把瓶子推過桌子，「選個瓶子。如果你選到好瓶子，我會告訴你所有我知道的事。然後我會吞下另一個。」  
  
然而如果約翰選到壞瓶子，那麼約翰就會是夏洛克下一個要檢驗的屍體。  
  
約翰拿起右邊的瓶子，把它拿高就著頭頂的日光燈檢視那顆藥──透明的膠囊，裝滿了白色混著一點點粉紅色的微粒。  
  
他還沒決定他要不要吞下藥丸就聽一聲槍聲響徹房間，震動窗子。那個計程車司機躲到桌子底下。約翰隨著彈道從窗子看到對面建築，那邊有另一扇震動的窗子，然後在窗子後的，是夏洛克拿著槍──約翰的槍，如果他沒搞錯的話──正盯著他看，一臉驚恐。  
  
「夏──」他開口，但馬上被腳邊痛苦而絕望的「啊」所分心。  
  
約翰的醫生本能馬上做出反應，他讓瓶子滾在地板上，跪下來爬到桌子下那個扭動著而且顯然呼吸困難的的計程車司機身邊。  
  
「冷靜下來，」約翰說，手在那個男人身上一陣摸索，試圖找到槍傷在哪。「讓我看看我是否能──」  
  
但什麼都沒有，他發現。沒有血，沒有傷口。相反的，那個男人正抓著自己的喉嚨──窒息。他吞下另一個藥了嗎？約翰瞟了眼桌面，但沒有，那第二顆藥還在那裡，在瓶子裡。  
  
然後，轉回視線，約翰看倒了：計程車司機的喉嚨出現凹陷。在氣管的兩側各有四個圓形的凹陷。就像手指。約翰把自己的手指放到那個男人的喉嚨上。位置十分完美：就在指尖會掐進皮膚的地方，如果他正被掐著的話。  
  
可他不是。那裡什麼都沒有。約翰在那個男人的喉嚨上摸著，什麼都感覺不到，什麼都沒看到。然而那個計程車司機的臉開始發紫，而且他的喉嚨上開始出現清晰的手印。  
  
「對不起，」約翰狂亂的道，那個男人的身子開始抽緊。「我不知道發生什麼事了。我不──」  
  
「莫──」那個男人掙扎喘氣。「 ** _莫里亞提_** 。」  
  
他的腿蹬了一次，兩次，然後再無力的一次，然後整個身子癱軟安靜了下來。  
  
*  
  
救護人員給了約翰一條橘色的驚嚇毯，然後他就這樣披在肩上坐在救護車後面的台階上。  
  
約翰沒有覺得他受到驚嚇了，雖然他會是第一個承認他見鬼的該嚇到了才是的人。他該死的整個世界才剛被翻轉過去，而且肯定會為這個晚上做起惡夢──被幽靈手掐死的惡夢──幾個禮拜吧，如果不是更久的話。  
  
至少他不完全是孤獨的。  
  
「他的皮膚上有痕跡，」他對夏洛克耳語，輕軟到連他自己都快聽不見他說了什麼，但夏洛克似乎毫無障礙。「好像 ** _有雙手_** 捏著他的喉嚨，夏洛克，但 ** _那裡根本什麼都沒有_** 。」  
  
等到警察抵達的時候，那個計程車司機的脖子甚至都不是粉紅色的，當然更不會有他原本該有， ** _看起來_** 該有的淤痕。所以約翰很清楚這聽起來好像他瘋了，然而夏洛克只是鄭重的點了點頭然後縮近了點，為約翰背上的毯子再補一條在他的身前。  
  
葛雷格走近他們，雙手插進外套口袋裡。  
  
「猜你大概沒看到是誰從窗外開槍了？」他問約翰。  
  
約翰非常小心的不看向夏洛克然後搖搖頭，試圖表現出為自己的無效觀察感到失望。  
  
然而葛雷格的樣子看起來不怎麼生氣。「欸，像那樣的人總會有敵人的，我想。其中一個可能跟著他來了……」  
  
他聳聳肩，拖著腳步，在夏洛克戲劇化的嘆氣前看起來好像還打算說點什麼。「都好了嗎？」  
  
「都好了嗎？」葛雷格重複著，顯然難以置信。「當然還沒。我還有問題要問。 ** _你們兩個都是_** 。」  
  
夏洛克一整個看起來就像個耍性子的小孩子，還很有可能要跺腳揮拳起來。「喔， ** _現在_** 又怎麼了？約翰嚇到了，你知道的。看，他都披毯子了！」  
  
葛雷格確實看了約翰，然後又回到夏洛克，然後不管他看倒了什麼都足夠讓他表情軟化下來，肩膀同情地垮了下來。「好吧，」他說，「我們就讓你們明天再來。照顧好你的──」他比了比約翰，邊想邊皺起臉來。約翰幾乎都能看到那些名詞在他的腦子裡輪轉著： ** _室友，朋友，男朋友_** 。「──他。」他最終決定道，然後轉身離開。  
  
夏洛克拿下約翰肩上的毯子，捲成一團往後丟進救護車，然後幫約翰下了車。雖然約翰並不需要幫忙，還是讓他帶著自己離開了犯罪現場，感覺自己像某個大人物而夏洛克是他的隨從。  
  
當他們離那些員警和圍觀群眾有一段距離以後，夏洛克停下腳步把他轉過身好讓他們倆能面對面。夏洛克帶著一種期待的表情籠罩住他。約翰本來想說點什麼，像是 ** _你把我的槍怎麼了？_** 或是 ** _你怎麼找到我的？_** 或甚至是 ** _你知道莫里亞提是什麼意思嗎？_** ** _  
  
_**不知怎麼，他開口說的卻是：「誰教你怎麼開槍的？爛透了。」  
  
這句話驚到夏洛克的程度幾乎跟驚到約翰的差不多。他眨眨眼，然後嘴角彎曲咧嘴笑了，低下頭好像約翰剛剛讚美了他似的。「透過窗子，那麼遠的距離和那樣的武器，你也不會比我好到哪裡去。」  
  
「我他媽的會！」約翰抗議，忿忿不平，然後他們靠著彼此就大笑起來，這太誇張了。約翰才剛差點被殺，目睹了某種不可能的現象，然後他們現在笑得像孩子似的。  
  
「所以，」約翰在他們平靜了點時說，「你是那隻貓。我的意思是……你真的他媽的就是我的貓。」  
  
夏洛克回應的微笑如此寵溺到，如果他是個女人的話，約翰絕對會覺得這裡頭有什麼意思。  
  
然後他回想起計程車司機的話，猜想著夏洛克是不是 ** _真的_** 有什麼意思。  
  
「對，」夏洛克說，「我是你的貓。」笑容消逝了點，變成唇上微彎的弧，儘管這一樣把他的臉龐點得很亮。「晚餐？」  
  
約翰邊想著邊回身看向羅蘭柯爾進修教育學院。人群看起來似乎還沒有開始消散，而蘇格蘭場的人也還在建築物裡四處徘徊尋找證據。約翰好奇那個計程車司機的驗屍報告會說些什麼。好奇明天會被問什麼又會說什麼。好奇夏洛克是否會要求他把今晚發生的所有事情給說一遍。  
  
但目前呢，他想，晚餐聽起來不錯。  
  
「餓死了。」約翰說。  
  
<TBC>


	3. Chapter 3

「我會想念有隻貓的。」  
  
約翰本來沒想要大聲說出來的。他和夏洛克來到了貝克街底的中國餐廳，夏洛克在中式小點心之外還點了一瓶可能被約翰喝掉太多的酒。  
  
在告訴夏洛克所有關於那個計程車司機的事以後──包括夏洛克似乎特別有興趣的『莫里亞提』部份──約翰發現自己的話匣子也跟著開了，而收銀台旁的招財貓也讓他想起了那隻貓。  
  
約翰想念牠。非常。然後就這麼脫口說了。  
  
「你的貓哪裡都沒去啊，」夏洛克說，指尖輕點他自己那杯幾乎沒動的酒杯口。「還是你選擇要繼續那個我是個貓殺手的妄想？」  
  
「不。我相信你。但即使你 ** _就是_** 我的貓，你 ** _現在_** 也不是我的貓了，不是嗎？」  
  
夏洛克斜視著他，一臉不開心，好像他不知道約翰在搞什麼，但一點也不喜歡。  
  
「你沒睡在我床上，」約翰繼續闡述，「你沒爬上我的椅子討拍拍和抱抱。你沒在想要吃點我的晚餐時蹭我的腿。」  
  
一如之前，夏洛克什麼都沒說，只是看著約翰乾掉自己的酒然後給自己倒上另一杯。  
  
「也許我該領養一隻貓，」約翰若有所思地道。雖然他猜自己不可能找到另一隻像那隻貓一樣的了。畢章──那怎麼可能呢，那隻貓根本就是個人啊。  
  
夏洛克為這句話怒目而視，如此陰沉到彷彿有片烏雲就籠罩在他們這桌上。「如果你敢帶另一隻貓進我們公寓，我可不會對自己的行為負責。」  
  
這讓約翰回想起莎拉，和夏洛克說的關於她的那些話，然後又讓他回想起那個計程車司機說的話。  
  
「那個計程車司機說，我是你這隻野獸的美女，你知道，」他說道，接著得到一個空白的瞪視作為回應。然後約翰才想起他倒底在問什麼，夏洛克的回答可能會讓共同生活真的變得很尷尬，於是他匆匆搖頭。  
  
「算了～」他說，然後再啜一口酒。  
  
*  
  
約翰第二天早上在太陽穴上如雷鼓般的疼痛中醒來。不過就是宿醉吧，沒那麼可怕──畢竟他還沒喝 ** _那麼_** 多酒，肯定沒有多到會讓他生病的地步──他猜到了下午就會消散了。  
  
然而，這仍然很不舒服。  
  
呻吟著，他翻身側躺，雙目緊閉，然後在手肘碰上某種毛茸茸接著咕噥著移開的東西時吃了一驚。他迅速張開眼睛。  
  
夏洛克捲成胎兒般的姿勢躺在被單上，穿著條紋睡褲和灰色襯衫。他皺著臉蹭頂著頭蹭上他時臉上甚至沒有一絲睡意。  
  
「你見鬼的在幹嘛呀！」約翰說著縮了回來，然後用手臂撐起身子。他花了一秒鐘掃視了一下房間，再次確認他是在自己的床上而夏洛克就是侵犯了他的隱私，然後才繼續他被冒犯的怒火。「你在這裡多久了？」  
  
「粗估約四小時十二分鐘，」夏洛克回答，好像這沒什麼好奇怪的似的。「我一直在看你睡覺。」  
  
「你──」約翰坐直起來。「這是幹嘛？」  
  
「你說你會想念有隻貓。所以：這就是我變成貓的時候每天早上會做的事。」  
  
夏洛克側著頭憩在床單上。這動作讓他的脖子彎成一個應該是很不自然而且很不舒服的角度，但他看起來一點也不在意。  
  
他繼續開口：「雖然作為貓科動物時感覺享受多了，我得承認。感覺更敏銳。我可以在你不同的睡眠週期間監視你的心跳和呼吸速率。你呼吸時的氣味聞起來也有趣多了。」  
  
夏洛克翻身仰躺，在床上伸了個懶腰。約翰驚嘆著這動作看起來有多像貓啊，然後意識到他正明目張膽的盯著看於是趕快轉開視線直到夏洛克停住不動為止。  
  
「而且在我還是貓的時候，你每次醒來都會用一種很蠢的聲音跟我說話然後摸摸我，」夏洛克說。然後他一頓，接著好奇的偏過頭。「還是說你現在也要摸摸我了？」  
  
「呃，」約翰說，感覺尷尬得要命。「我還沒有這個打算。」  
  
「嗯。真可惜。」夏洛克優雅的爬下床然後站直身子，俯視著約翰。約翰有種被偷笑了一頓的感覺，雖然他真說不上來是為什麼。「好了。雷斯垂德打算中午找我們 問話。水和止痛藥就在你旁邊的桌上。茶不錯，隨便你什麼時候要煮都行，不過你得向哈德森太太借點牛奶了。我把我們的拿去做實驗了。」  
  
就這樣，夏洛克大步走出房間，留下約翰的臥房房門大開。約翰聽到他在廚房拉椅子拖過地板，接著是玻璃碰上玻璃的鏗鏘聲。  
  
約翰嘆口氣，伸向桌邊的止痛藥瓶。  
  
*  
  
約翰在等待藥效起作用時洗了個澡，等到他洗完的時候，整個人覺得煥然一新。他擦乾自己，穿好衣服，然後進到廚房。  
  
夏洛克人在客廳，棲靠在皮革扶手椅上，而且他的視線專注，在約翰倒水進茶壺裡時瞇著眼好像陷入沉思。  
  
「你要吐司嗎？」約翰喊道。  
  
在過了幾乎一分鐘的完全沉默後，夏洛克回答了：「不要。」  
  
約翰還是給他烤了一片吐司，然後放在廚房餐桌那杯冒著蒸氣的茶旁邊。他則帶著自己的早餐進了客廳。  
  
「我才不要給你端過來，」他說，坐進夏洛克對面那張紅色的扶手椅。「我已經做了早餐。你他媽的可以自己拿過來。」  
  
夏洛克在他啃了一口吐司、屑屑噴得前襟都是的時候盯著他看。這大概會讓人有點不安，那些沉默的瞪視什麼的，但是因為約翰已經很習慣被那隻貓這麼盯著，所以他猜他現在已經免疫了。  
  
「所以，」他在吞嚥下去以後開口說道，「魔法。詛咒。巫師。這一切倒底是怎麼運作的？」  
  
他對自己的鎮定感到十分自豪，問的時候如此地 ** _不_** 歇斯底里，即使他的腦袋光是聽到那些話從自己的嘴裡吐出來就威脅著要轉到瘋了。  
  
夏洛克皺起臉然後終於轉開視線。「這很複雜。如果你非要知道的話，直到昨晚之前我都以為那個女人只是個特異現象，而且直到盯著我那雙毛絨絨的貓爪之前我都不相信這世上有什麼爛詛咒。麥考夫一直都在查這件事，在我……身體不適的時候。」  
  
「麥考夫？」  
  
「我哥哥。」  
  
「哦，」約翰說。「好吧。」他現在記起來了。「等一下。麥考夫福爾摩斯？就像是…… ** _麥福_** ？」  
  
「對。你見過他了，就我所知。」  
  
約翰皺眉，試圖回想起自己是否見過任何跟夏洛克神似的人。「呃。他給我發過一次簡訊，我想，但見面？不，我想沒有。」  
  
「他把你帶到一個倉庫。說了某些讓你苦惱到去買下全倫敦的每一種貓玩具和貓飼料然後還強迫我接收下的話。」  
  
約翰差點打翻他自己那杯茶。「 ** _那個_** 是你哥哥？」  
  
「嗯。以恐嚇他人為樂並且無法克制在每件事情上都要插一下他的肥手指。」夏洛克在身前擊掌，一臉沉思。「不過昨晚也是他通知我你被帶走以及要到哪裡找你，所以大概還算有點用處。」  
  
「 ** _那個_** 是你哥哥？」約翰又說了一次。他在腦子裡重播那次遭遇，然後……不，他決定，這一切還是沒有道理。「我以為他是個……我不知，一開始以為是個犯罪首腦，然後以為大概是巫師之類的。」  
  
事實上，就在這個早上，約翰還以為倉庫男可能就是計程車司機提到的那個高強巫師。不過現在他知道自己錯得多離譜了，他可不打算說出來。  
  
夏洛克嗤之以鼻，合起的雙掌放在唇上。「不。他就只是大英政府。」  
  
「啊。」約翰猜想這大概能解釋那些監視器和被監視的感覺是怎麼回事了。「那麼，好吧。所以？」  
  
夏洛克偏著頭：「所以…？」  
  
「所以魔法，詛咒，巫師？你知道些什麼？」  
  
夏洛克眨眨眼，一副吃驚樣。「我不是才剛告訴過你。你沒在聽嗎？這領域完全超出我的經驗範疇了。」  
  
「對，沒錯，」約翰有耐心地點點頭。也許他沒講清楚。「你在變形以前都不相信這些。但那是一年以前了。這段時間你肯定已經知道了一點 ** _什麼_** ？」  
  
這話讓夏洛克的鼻頭厭惡的皺了起來，他瞪視著約翰的樣子好像在說約翰也該對自己感到厭惡。「是啊，當然了。我怎麼會忘了在貓模貓樣的時候做點研究呢？我顯然應該要辦得到的，不是嗎？」  
  
 ** _你他媽的每天都給我偷開冰箱門。我見鬼的哪裡知道你能做什麼不能做什麼？_** 約翰想著，但把這句話就保留給自己就好。「有道理。不過你哥哥還是可以的。而且你剛剛也說了他在研究這件事。」  
  
夏洛克嘲諷地翻了白眼。「那整段時間裡我都是隻貓，麥考夫決心要把我送進政府實驗機構好看看能否用科學方法回復這個轉變。也是就因為這樣，我花上一整年不計一切地避開他。接著他對我的興趣也跟著讓你緊張起來了。所以我還沒有什麼機會去搞清楚他腦子裡倒底知道了多少。」  
  
「哦，」約翰驚訝不已。如果是他的話，他會……嗯，不會只是坐在空房子裡盡想著嚇跑住戶，不管有沒有貓咪外形的限制。「所以你就放棄了。」  
  
夏洛克炸毛了。約翰回想起那隻貓扁著耳朵嗤牙咧嘴的模樣。「我才沒有 ** _放棄_** 。我無數次地嘗試追查那些訊息。可一直都無法──」  
  
「不，沒關係的，」約翰急忙道。他想自己不該批評的，不是嗎，他又沒遇過一樣的事。「而且不論如何，這也不重要了。你現在有我了，而且你說過的，我會奮戰到最後一口氣為止。」  
  
夏洛克臉上的忿怒消去，被驚訝取代。「對。」他緩緩地道。「我有你了。」  
  
夏洛克陡然起身在他的扶手椅座裡站直起來，然後跳下地板。終於要去拿他的茶跟土司了，約翰猜想，這到讓他想起他自己那杯茶光顧著說話都要冷掉了。他拿起他的茶杯。  
  
然後馬上就放了回去因為夏洛克沒有繼續走進廚房，反而停在約翰的椅子邊趴上約翰的腿。  
  
「天啊！」約翰說，勉強止住自己沒把夏洛克給翻下地板去。「你在做什……夏洛克！」  
  
「我正在爬上你的椅子討個拍拍跟抱抱。」夏洛克說，緊緊的捲起自己好讓他能好好側身貼在約翰的腿上，把臉埋進約翰的肚子。  
  
「聽著，」約翰對他說，動也不敢動一下，「就因為我說我會想念有隻貓不代表──」  
  
夏洛克打斷他，聲音悶悶的：「你想念有隻貓。我，偶爾，也想念變成貓的某些時刻。」他扭扭蹭蹭，把己弄得更舒服了點；約翰的肌肉緊繃到他覺得自己就快要像一片被扳彎的塑膠斷成兩半。「然後既然你不會領養貓而我不會變成貓，這似乎是個挺恰當的妥協。」  
  
「你想念變成貓的時候？」  
  
第一次，約翰忍不住想著這段經歷倒底帶來了什麼樣的心理創傷。  
  
因為這肯定會有心理創傷的，前一天還是個人結果第二天就變成動物了；聽得懂對他所說的每一句話但無法回應；沒有能力進行最基本、最日常的任務──還一整年都這樣。難怪他的脾氣在約翰剛般進去的時候會那麼糟糕。  
  
試探地，約翰把一隻手放到夏洛克的頭上，用他的指節從根到頂輕輕刷過夏洛克的頭髮。夏洛克開心的嘆口氣，把自己團得更近。  
  
「當然了。感覺會更敏銳，就像我之前說過的。更有效的自然防禦機制──我咬過麥考夫一次，你知道，他的手紅腫得像隻龍蝦螯一樣。還有，比較容易躲進小地 方。而且你會……這樣做，就在這裡」──他伸長下巴，手指在他的耳朵下方的曲線上拉劃──「抓抓揉揉之類的，那感覺我從沒在當人的任何時候經歷過。後來我 重製那種感覺的嘗試全都徹底的失敗了。」  
  
嗯，好吧，沒聽錯的話，約翰想這就是在暗示什麼了。猶豫了一小會兒，他輕撫上夏洛克的下巴，試圖做出他對那隻貓的抓抓揉揉，雖然他實在不知道有沒有成功。這感覺完全不一樣了：沒了毛，也沒了皮下震動的呼嚕聲。  
  
接著夏洛克仰起頭，露出他整個喉嚨，然後約翰的心臟整個被寵愛淹沒而且跳動得更用力了。  
  
 ** _我的貓_** ，他想，喉頭越來越腫脹的硬塊讓他感覺不只有一點點的荒唐。 ** _我他媽的貓_** 。  
  
約翰想知道轉變是怎麼回事。是漸進的還是一下子就結束了、那是什麼感覺、會不會痛、會讓人多昏沈又維持了多久。但他猜想這對夏洛克來說大概就像約翰自己挨了子彈一樣。約翰是 ** _可以_** 講講那個故事，每一個他媽的醜陋細節，如果他被問到的話，但他很高興從沒有人問過。所以他也會這麼對待夏洛克。  
  
他們就這樣待著，任約翰摸摸夏洛克的頭髮和下巴和脖子，一整個早上。  
  
*  
  
那個下午他們來到蘇格蘭場，葛雷格堅持在正式問話之前先跟他們聊聊。他引領兩人進到他的辦公室然後示意他們在他的對面坐下。  
  
「想你們大概會想要知道。那個計程車司機的名字是傑佛瑞賀普，」他說，在桌上推過來一張放大版的賀普駕照影本。  
  
夏洛克瞧都懶得瞧上一眼，而約翰自覺有義務要拿起來看看。照片上的男人無疑就是那個計程車司機。他看起來完全就是前一晚的樣子。約翰在葛雷格繼續說話時把影本退了回去。  
  
「離婚了，有兩個小孩，沒有親近的家人或朋友。根據他的醫療紀錄，他在三年前被診斷出有腦瘤。可能是打破窗子那一槍嚇到他讓他的血壓升高，導致它破裂，但我們得等到完整的驗屍報告出來才能確定了。」  
  
「驗屍報告會確認這點的。」夏洛克說。他合掌架在下巴，雙眼失去焦點，盯在葛雷格椅子後方的某的點上。「這是最簡單的解法。」  
  
這真是令人膽寒，這世界竟然有這樣的力量能夠用那種方式殺人然後讓屍體呈現出另外一種死因。  
  
「他說他有贊助者，」約翰說，好讓自己不再鑽研那個念頭。「你有發現任何事能證實這點嗎？」  
  
「是啊，夏洛克在我早上發簡訊的時候提過這點。」葛雷格說著，向後靠上椅背。「但……在這點上沒多少進展。他的帳戶沒有可疑的匯款──事實上，他帳戶根本沒多少錢。如果他受雇殺人，那他可不是用這種方式收到報酬。」  
  
當然不是了。他收到的是時間，不是金錢。但約翰什麼都沒說，只是迎上葛雷格的瞪視並試圖表現出除了他說的那些話之外什麼都不知道。  
  
一陣短暫的沈默後，葛雷格嘆氣了。「我看你大概也不知道他為什麼拿你當第八個目標了？」  
  
約翰當然知道了，至少有一定程度的明白，雖然他不情願承認。但他搖搖頭，然後夏洛克開口了。  
  
「他拿約翰當目標是因為他跟我的關係。我相信你沒忽略掉我現在已經──」夏洛克抿起嘴，整個人看起來似乎有點沈進椅子裡。「──有點兒重視他了。」  
  
約翰的雙頰熱了起來。他已經知道了，當然了，但出於某種原因，像這樣聽到他說出來很不一樣。他看了葛雷格一眼，對方看起來對這聲明一點都不訝異。  
  
「至於他想要 _ **我**_ 什麼，」夏洛克嚴肅地繼續說道，「我也很有興趣知道。」  
  
*  
  
那晚，約翰在想拉起被單捲在自己身上卻遇上阻力時驚醒，那感覺好像有什麼重物躺在那上面一樣。  
  
「你可以睡在被單 ** _底下_** ，你知道，」他昏昏沈沈地開口。  
  
「我知道。」夏洛克說，然後仍然待在原地：在被子和被單上面，趴著，手枕在他的臉頰底下。他的頭側躺著，雖然房裡仍然很暗而且夏洛克的臉被陰影籠罩住了，約翰還是可以感覺到夏洛克在看著他。  
  
至少他的眼睛沒像那隻貓那樣熠熠生光。  
  
「你需要什麼嗎？」約翰問道，轉身仰躺回去。隨著時間流逝，他開始越來越警醒。再這樣下去，如果他能在早上之前睡回去那絕對是個奇蹟。  
  
夏洛克的回應是一陣長長的沈默。約翰懷疑這是否僅只是他自己在失心瘋的堅持夏洛克正醒著而且盯著他看，然後一個輕柔的「沒有。」終於傳了出來。  
  
「好吧，」約翰說。「很好。」  
  
他考慮轉過身忽略夏洛克的存在，然後試著繼續睡覺，但是……好吧。他想起那天稍早，夏洛克在他的腿上承認他想念當貓的時候。  
  
所以他改口說了，「吶，過來吧。」  
  
他以回夏洛克會火速靠近，也許就捲在他的身邊。肯定不會是夏洛克就這樣抬起身然後撲在他身上，他的頭撞上約翰的胸膛，他真的這麼幹了。  
  
「噢！」他說，吃驚大過不適感。  
  
然而，在震驚稍退以後他想著，這不就是那隻貓會做的事嗎：爬上約翰的胸膛？ ** _這沒什麼不一樣_** ，他告訴自己。 ** _只除了這隻貓比之前大了一點而且沒那麼毛絨絨的。_**  
  
他的手臂環上夏洛克的腰好抱住他，然後手指滑進夏洛克的捲髮裡。它們很柔軟，不同於那隻貓毛的柔軟法──那是完全不同的質感──但總之都一樣柔軟。夏洛克發出輕輕的哼聲然後把臉頰蹭上約翰踢恤。他的鬍渣在這摩擦下發出刮搔聲。  
  
這跟情人間的擁抱有驚人的相似之處。那種約翰在跟女友大幹一場後大概會做的事。 ** _這不代表任何事_** ，他想著。 ** _只是個友善的安撫_** 。至少他們之間還有床單跟被單隔著。  
  
「我今天早上在網路上查了一下美女跟野獸的事。」夏洛克說。他的聲音低沈，輕柔的在約翰的胸膛間振動。  
  
 ** _你竟然得去查一部通俗的迪士尼電影？_** 約翰想著，但沒說出來。「嗯。是喔？」  
  
「是啊。跟我的狀況不一樣，很顯然，還有我的詛咒也是。」夏洛克說。然後，一陣沈默後，他嘆口氣。「雖然……也不是那麼不一樣。」  
  
約翰緊緊盯著天花板。「喔。」  
  
「幸運的是，比起大多數人我對我的腦袋的控制力更高。因為……對你的在乎，我壓抑住實體化的發生直到你睡著為止。我以為目擊我的轉化可能會令人不快。雖然，在事後看來，這大概會省去我們你那些無趣的誤解。」  
  
 ** _『對你的在乎』_** ，約翰呆呆的想著， ** _那好吧_** 。「噢。」他又一次重複道。  
  
夏洛克蠕動了一下，然後約翰發現他沒在摸了，他的手就停在夏洛克的後頸。他重新開始動作，然後夏洛克滿足的嘆了口氣，在他的胸骨上蹭了蹭。  
  
「是啊，」夏洛克說道，聽起來很是驚奇。「 ** _噢_** 。」  
  
*  
  
約翰第二天在診所裡有個班要上，然後在回家的時候順道去了一趟樂購，自從他上次採購已經是好久以前的事了。  
  
當他回到貝克街，蹣跚的爬著樓梯進公寓時，雙手滿滿都是雜物袋。他咒罵自己不小心讓塑膠袋纏住了手指頭，勉勉強強才將門給打開。他發現夏洛克就棲息在那張皮革扶手椅上，表情空白的盯著沙發上的牆壁。就好像約翰沒在不遠處差點把自己手指的血液循環系統給勒斷了似的。  
  
「沒關係啊，」約翰咬著牙說，「我自己來就行了。」  
  
夏洛克瞧了他一眼，然後事情似乎就這樣打發過去了，視線繼續轉回牆上好像那比他痛苦的室友還重要似的。 ** _『對你的在乎』_** 個屁。  
  
嘆口氣，約翰慢騰騰的走進廚房把袋子放到桌上，然後把夏洛克的燒杯、試管和那一團亂給推到一邊去。一解開重擔他就開始活動手指頭──它們已經變得紅通通而且刺痛不已──然後再次回頭看向客廳。  
  
這次，他看到夏洛克盯的不是牆，而是一塊貼在上面的紙片，上面就只有手寫的幾個大字： ** _莫里亞提_** 。  
  
「我以為那對你沒什麼意義？」他問。  
  
「是沒有。」夏洛克回答，然後什麼別的都沒說了。  
  
聳聳肩，約翰回身開始把採購物品歸位。  
  
正當他要把一袋義大利麵放進櫃子裡時，小腿上的輕刷讓他驚跳起來。袋子在他警覺地低頭時從他手裡掉工作台上。  
  
夏洛克的手腳著地，正用他的側臉蹭著他的後腿。這看起來很荒唐，一點都不像貓咪把牠的氣味蹭到人類身上時那麼靈敏和熟悉。就在約翰呆呆地看著的時候，夏洛克在地板上沈緩的繞著小圈好讓用上另一邊的側臉蹭上約翰。他的頭低低的，約翰看不見他的表情。  
  
約翰清了清喉嚨然後轉過身，小心的踩著腳步以免不小心去踢到他。「呃，夏洛克？別……嗯。」  
  
夏洛克坐在他的屁股上，抬眼看著約翰。他在試圖扮回貓科動物，這點約翰確實很清楚了，但這次他看起來就像個人。一個十分誘人的人類跪在那裡用那雙又大又無辜的眼睛看著約翰。  
  
 ** _老天爺啊。_**  
  
「你很快就要做晚餐了，」夏洛克說，語速很緩慢，好像個大人在跟小孩子說話似的。「為你自己。我蹭你的腿是要告訴你我也想吃一點。」  
  
然後，彷彿要強調這點似的，他靠向前用鼻子擦過約翰的膝蓋，臉頰來回在約翰的褲子上揉蹭。  
  
約翰退靠到工作檯上，速度之快力道之猛到如果他在背上發現淤清那真是一點都不奇怪。幸運的是，揉蹭的動作停下來了，夏洛克只是偏著頭對他眨眨眼。他一定知道約翰在想什麼了，一定發現了約翰腦子裡每一個黑暗骯髒的念頭，只是沒有表現出來。  
  
「這跟你還是貓的時候有點不一樣啊。」約翰對他說，聽起來比他意圖表現出來的還要來得緊繃。  
  
夏洛克聳聳肩，什麼話也沒說。  
  
他就這樣坐在地板上，沈默地，關注著約翰把採購物品歸位並開始做晚餐的一舉一動。  
  
*  
  
在約翰第五次半夜醒來發現夏洛克跟他一起躺在床上時，他不得不問了：「你到底有沒有試著睡到樓上去過？」  
  
這一次，夏洛克不待約翰邀請就自己爬到約翰身上，把頭枕在他的胸膛上。  
  
「何必麻煩？」夏洛克說。當約翰的手順著他的背脊往下滑時，他滿足地咕噥著拱身依向那個觸感。  
  
約翰就這樣打起瞌睡。仍然很清楚地感受到夏洛克在他身上的重量，夏洛克近在嘴邊的頭髮在他的每一口呼吸之間飄盪，夏洛克的氣息在約翰的襯衫上熨出一塊溫暖 的地帶。但除此之外的一切都朦朦朧朧，不重要了，一些念頭緩慢地來來去去。他想著現在幾點和下次什麼時候上班和為什麼過去這兩週都沒有哈莉的消息。他想著 哈德森太太的餡肉派和阿富汗的乾熱和更新部落格。那隻貓的呼嚕，翻動的書頁，牆上閃動的陰影。  
  
然後夏洛克動了動，一隻膝蓋落在約翰的大腿間，然後約翰開始想著。關於上一個躺在他身上的人，他們的肌膚黏膩地沾滿汗水和她的濕濡，和她怎麼在他貼著她的耳朵說些下流話時把自己騎到高潮。  
  
他想著用一樣的方式要了夏洛克，讓夏洛克在約翰的陰莖上扭動不已的時候描摹他背部的肌肉。夏洛克貼著約翰的唇呻吟。夏洛克性感的玻璃眼。約翰吻上他的喉嚨然後手指滑下夏洛克的脊椎，頸椎，胸椎，腰椎和──  
  
「你性奮了。」夏洛克喃喃道。  
  
約翰陡然警醒。對，他發現了，他性奮了，但他沒有勃起，還沒，所以是怎麼──  
  
「你的呼吸，」夏洛克說，彷彿他能讀約翰的心似的，這可真是個嚇人的念頭。「你的脈搏。」他伸展了一下好讓他的頭能完美的嵌在約翰的下巴下，揉蹭著約翰的喉嚨。「沒關係。」他的臀擦過那邊的肌膚，約翰戰慄了。「我也是。」  
  
約翰現在可以感覺到了。雖然他還沒勃起，但夏洛克顯然已經──約翰想著要是這麼繼續下去肯定很快地劇情就要神展開了。  
  
「聽著，」他說，調集了全副的自制力。「我知道我大概是給了一些很混亂的訊號，但我不真的是同性戀。」  
  
夏洛克嗤之以鼻，然後在約翰的耳下印上一吻。約翰的自制力開始潰散。「顯然。你是雙性戀。金氏量表的分數落在1.5，精確地說來。總之，我猜在看過你姐姐被家族──更不用說整個社會──接受有多困難後，你就壓抑了自己對同性的吸引力了。」  
  
「 ** _夏洛克_** ，」約翰說，然而在夏洛克接著在同個敏感帶再給他一吻之後也只能嘆氣。  
  
「沒關係，」讓約翰驚訝（和難過，如果他對自己誠實的話）的是，夏洛克從他身上爬下去了，然而他並沒有走開。相反地，他翻起被單鑽了進去。「我在面對閒言閒語方面有過人的能力，而我哥哥在讓討厭的人消失這方面有過人的能力。」  
  
夏洛克的手鑽進約翰的襯衫，然後他溫暖的手掌停在約翰的肚子上。他彎過頭吻上約翰的肩膀，然後深深地吸了一口氣──在聞他，約翰發現到。然後約翰回想起夏洛克說的那些關於詛咒的事，關於約翰，關於如果他這麼做了，他大概要就要深陷入什麼了。  
  
「我不知道這是不是好主意，」他說，聽起來無法呼吸了，好像他一點都沒那個意思，但夏洛克還是停了下來，微微撤身。  
  
「嗯～大概不是。」夏洛克聽起來若有所思。「但我們不做的話你會遺憾的，我想。不是嗎？」  
  
他會嗎？也許。約翰是有好幾次能上但沒上讓他後悔了，這大概多少說明了一點他這個人和他是怎麼用下半身思考的。  
  
「你有好幾個月是我的貓，」儘管如此他還是說了，「我認為你是我的貓，總之，而且我想你就是，但不……不完全是。然後我以為你是個瘋子，然後現在你是我那個表現得有點像我的貓的室友。這實在是……老天，夏洛克，這太瘋狂了。」  
  
他能在夏洛克回答的時候從他的聲音裡聽見那大大的笑容。「是啊。這不是 ** _很棒_** 嗎？」  
  
笑意湧上約翰的喉頭，然後他們就吻了起來。約翰的手伸進夏洛克的頭髮間，愛撫過他前額上的瀏海，而夏洛克則是伸爪剝下約翰的睡褲，把它推到一旁。  
  
夏洛克的手鬆鬆的握住約翰的老二，把它撸到全硬，約翰從吻裡斷開仰頭呻吟起來。  
  
這是逗弄，是約翰所知最他媽糟糕的那種逗弄法。夏洛克的手指上下輕刷著莖身兩次以後停在頭部，將包皮往後推下然後用他的手指打著圈──緩慢，輕巧，幾乎沒怎麼碰上──一次又一次，一次又一次地繞著龜頭打轉。  
  
約翰喘氣，呻吟，掐住夏洛克的肩膀，試圖挺進夏洛克的手裡，但夏洛克只是繼續著原本的動作好像這一點都不折磨人似的。  
  
「你有沒有專心啊？」他說，鼻頭蹭著約翰的脖子。「我在跟你演示我喜歡的方式，在時機到來的時候會讓你的回報容易進行很多很多。」  
  
約翰哽著氣笑了。當然這瘋子就會這麼搞。無庸置疑。「你喜歡逗弄啊。知道了。但老天啊，夏洛克──」  
  
「逗弄？」夏洛克退開了，聽起來茫然不解，他的手指終於停下那永無止盡的繞圈。一開始很讓人挫折──約翰那聲丟臉的、更像抽泣而不是個字的『噢』──但接著他就鬆口氣地瞭解到現在他可以不顧一切地往夏洛克手心裡頂了。「你覺得這是逗弄？恩。有意思。」  
  
夏洛克把手拿開了，那個混蛋，手伸到嘴邊吐了口口水然後又放了回去，手指以一種全然不逗弄的方式抓住約翰的莖身。事實上，那簡直是緊的要命，而當他開始套弄的時候，那步調簡直 ** _令人瘋狂_** 。約翰完全搞不清楚什麼時候在上搓什麼時候在下揉，而且即使有口水滋潤過，還是有點疼。  
  
這簡直是他這輩子遭遇過最糟也最爽的手活。他只需要躺在那裡接受這一切，一手抓著床單另一手抓著夏洛克的襯衫，發出他這輩子最羞恥最無助哀嚎，聲音大到哈德森太太絕對都能聽見了──也許還有半個倫敦的人。  
  
「吶。好點了沒？」夏洛克問，而約翰答只答得出「啊～啊～啊」然後就在丟臉的短時間內搞得他們倆都一塌糊塗。  
  
「很好。」夏洛克說，「這樣挺好。」他幾乎跟約翰一樣喘，雖然沒抖得像約翰這麼厲害，而且他的腦子大概也沒像約翰感覺這麼暈頭轉向。「你需要這個。自從你搬進來以後都還沒自慰過。」  
  
沒有嗎？不，約翰想他是沒有。而且甚至在夏洛克提起之前都沒注意過這點。他搖搖頭，試圖組織起他的腦袋好好思考那倒底什麼意思。  
  
然而，他發現自己脫口說的是：「我之前不是像這樣在想著你的。你不是…我沒覺得…這不是我喜歡變成貓的你的原因。我──」  
  
「好的，謝謝你，」夏洛克說，乾巴巴地像要吐出砂來了。「我從沒覺得你會有興趣獸交，但我想還是該高興自己在這點上沒搞錯。」  
  
「對，」約翰說，「好。」  
  
他又多花了點時間恢復正常呼吸好回報回去。  
  
*  
  
第二天早上約翰醒來的時候聽見客廳有聲音傳來。有那麼一會兒──或兩會兒，他就這麼靜靜躺在那裡，試圖辨認出說話的人是誰，但他們太安靜了，他甚至都搞不清楚那裡有多少人。  
  
所以他起床蹣跚爬進廁所。他的皮膚和衣服上有乾掉的精液，他的手酸的要命。肇因是他花了有夠久的時間幫夏洛克打出來，他猜想著，因為夏洛克顯然比較喜歡被逗弄到高潮。約翰那時愛撫到他說不出話來，在床單上留下一小灘前液，嗚咽扭動著用手蒙住臉好像他快受不了了似的。  
  
約翰想著夏洛克終於射了的時候，那不怎麼像高潮而比較像是他的身體單純的放棄自我保護了，但夏洛克看起來挺滿足的。  
  
約翰盡可能地把自己給弄乾淨（雖然這樣一來就會在他的衣服上留下一塊塊的濕濡），然後就在身上套上晨袍前進客廳。  
  
「──記得你要我別管，」他聽到夏洛克說：「事實上，你對這點可堅持了。然後現在你期望我會相信──」  
  
一旦看見約翰靠近他就噤聲了。他正坐在他的扶手椅裡，一身正裝和深綠色的襯衫，一本敞開的書躺在他的腿上。他給了約翰一個小小不成形的微笑，不知怎麼這比夏洛克給他一個閃亮的露齒微笑還讓他感到溫暖。  
  
而那個坐在夏洛克對面的男人，轉過身來。  
  
「約翰，」夏洛克說，「你還記得麥考夫吧，我猜？」  
  
「華生醫生，」麥考夫撐著他的傘站起身，然後對約翰身出手來。「能夠再次見到你真是美好。」  
  
約翰刻意忽視掉伸出來的那隻手，麥考夫的神情變得酸澀，然後在他繼續盯著約翰看得時候變得越來越酸。毫無疑問他發現到那頭好好爽過的頭髮和那股淡淡的性愛味道，也許還有其他約翰自己都不自知的跡象──這是說如果麥考夫跟夏洛克一樣善於觀察的話。  
  
瞇起雙眼，麥考夫轉頭越過肩膀給夏洛克一個刻意的凝視──約翰不怎麼看得懂這背後的情緒，雖然他自己猜想大約會是 ** _不是吧，夏洛克？_** 之類的──而夏洛克則揚起眉毛回應。  
  
「你知道，」約翰說，「你大可以告訴我你是誰的。我是說，那很嚇人也很讓人印象深刻，但大部分人對坦率的反應會好一點。」  
  
「我會銘記在心。」麥考夫回答道，給了一個虛假到讓約翰想給他一拳的微笑。  
  
「喔，但他就喜歡嚇唬人，」夏洛克說著，把那本書舉高好擋住他的臉。 ** _魔法史_** ，書本封面上這麼寫著。是本精裝封面而且看起來很古老的書。事實上，如果那是從哈利波特片場弄來的約翰也不會覺得太驚訝。「畢竟他就是這麼爬到現在這個位置的。」  
  
「喔，是了，」約翰回想起來。「在政府單位啊。」  
  
「我只擔任一個微不足道的小官。」麥考夫說話的同時夏洛克也正在說道：「我告訴過你的：他就是大英政府。」  
  
夏洛克再次放下他的書對他的哥哥板起臉。「那是說，如果他沒太忙著搞大英情報局和CIA當自由業的時候。」  
  
麥考夫嘆口氣，戲劇化的翻著白眼，然後約翰終於看出他和夏洛克之間的相似之處了。雖然不過就那麼一點。  
  
「又變胖啦？」  
  
「是瘦了，」麥考夫緊繃地回嘴，「事實上。」隨著一個嚴厲的瞪視，他的傘尖敲上地板，然後向著大門走了幾步，「至於該怎麼處置艾德勒小姐──」他才剛開口，夏洛克就打斷他的話頭。  
  
「算了吧。你已經向我保證過她和那個計程車司機的罪行無關，而我也已經承認我自覺對她感覺更……體諒了。」他的視線飄向約翰就那麼一秒然後又轉回麥考夫身上。「事實上，我可以說我很希望她一切安好。」  
  
麥考夫的表情不以為然地變得深沈，但他吐了另一口氣然後似乎放棄了。「如果你堅持的話，」他說，「順便一提，親愛的弟弟，你應該要動作快點了，如果你想在蘇格蘭場那群無能的小丑毀掉 ** _所有_** 證據之前趕到基爾本區的話。」  
  
「基爾本區？」那簡直就像夏洛克的頭殼裡有盞燈亮了起來。「什麼證據？基爾本區怎麼了？」  
  
「哦？」麥考夫揚著眉毛好像他很驚訝似的。「探長還沒打電話尋求你的專業協助啊？嗯哼，也許他們畢竟沒那麼需要你。」  
  
然後，帶著那一臉自我滿意的笑容，麥考夫對兩人點點頭告別然後自行離開了。  
  
約翰一直等到樓下的門開了又關才開口問道：「那是怎麼回事？」  
  
夏洛克從扶手椅裡跳起身──被他遺忘掉的書就這麼掉在地板上──然後衝進廚房，在餐桌上抓起他的手機。「約翰！」他大喊。「穿好你的衣服！我們要去基爾本區了。」  
  
*  
  
結果他們遭受槍擊，接著導致了一場二十分鐘的徒步追逐並讓約翰第一次哆嗦振奮振奮起來，自從……好吧，他實在想不起自從什麼時候了。  
  
這一切最後結束在約翰靠在夏洛克身邊，笑得喘不過氣，而夏洛克則俯視著他笑開了嘴，然後其中一個員警──唐納文吧，約翰想起她的名字──在一旁搖著頭滴咕：「這下可好，現在變兩個了。」  
  
在那之後，他們買了炸魚薯條然後回家，咚咚爬上樓進公寓的時候還在咯咯笑個不停。約翰才把門在身後關上就聽到哈德森太太大喊：「哟呼！孩子們，是你們嗎？」  
  
「是的，哈德森太太！」約翰喊了回去，再次把門打開看到她正爬上樓，手裡端著的盤子上面有著看起來很可口的檸檬餡餅。「喔！你實在不用──」  
  
「我當然不用，親愛的，」她說著自約翰身邊擦身而過。「只是我昨晚睡得不太好，然後想說你們兩個孩子可能會需要一點東西來恢復體力。」  
  
她的表情讓約翰毫無疑問地明白了她昨晚聽到了什麼，約翰的臉頰整個熱辣起來。  
  
「噢，」他說著清了清喉嚨。「嗯，謝謝你了，哈德森太太。」  
  
他猜想若不是她的手滿是東西的話，她大概會寵溺地拍拍他的臉頰。不過她這會兒就只是微笑著說道：「我就把這些放到廚房囉，好嗎？」  
  
約翰跟著她進去，夏洛克正坐在桌子邊，合掌頂在下巴。對於約翰張大雙眼的注視他只是揚著眉頭回應，一語不發。  
  
「你想喝點東西嗎？」約翰問哈德森太太。「我們有，呃……」  
  
他打開冰箱門，然後目瞪口呆。在層架上，有一個透明的塑膠袋，裡面有一堆令人不安的東西看起來就像──  
  
「這些是 ** _手指頭_** 嗎？」約翰問道，提起袋子端詳。  
  
「是，」夏洛克冷靜地說道，「有問題嗎？」  
  
不用多想約翰就能飆出至少六個關於夏洛克在冰箱儲存人類手指頭的抗議。但他只是搖了搖頭，「我想這大概比在我褲子裡出現老鼠尾巴要好多了。」  
  
「喔！」哈德森太太說，「這倒提醒我了。我最近都沒看到那隻貓了。他還好嗎？」  
  
約翰的腦子一片空白。他應該要想到的。他為那隻貓瘋狂了好幾個月，現在那隻貓不見了，當然所有他認識的人，包括他見鬼的 ** _房東_** ，都會注意到的。「呃－」  
  
「送人了。」夏洛克輕快的道。「這兒可不大夠給兩個成人和一隻貓住。」  
  
哈德森太太看起來很震驚，約翰感覺糟透了，雖然他不知道自己還能做什麼別的事。  
  
「喔親愛的，」她輕輕地道，抬手摀住嘴巴。「你應該先說一聲的。我真的挺喜歡他的，你知道的。」  
  
約翰尷尬地挪動雙腳。「是啊，」他說，「我也是。」  
  
「好吧。我希望你有為他找到好人家。」  
  
「當然了。」夏洛克說。「大概還比他之前活得更開心呢。你說是不是，約翰？」  
  
他對上約翰的視線然後微笑了。是一種寵愛的笑容，一種讓約翰吞嚥困難心臟突然跳到喉頭的笑。  
  
「是啊，」約翰輕聲同意。「是啊，我也這麼覺得。」  
  
  
<END>


End file.
